


The Color of Your Soul

by RustyWine



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Lactation Kink, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWine/pseuds/RustyWine
Summary: Violet was a simple stage magician known as the Purple Witch. But more than that, she was the world's number one illusionist. She could read your fantasies, your wildest dreams. And she can recreate them, make a perfect illusion just for you.One day Stan Edgar, the CEO of the Vought, called her and asked her to join their company’s Christmas party as an entertainer. She couldn't refuse the world's most powerful man or the 7-digit check he wrote.She just hoped to get on the stage and perform her show. But on that holy Christmas night, she met with the most amazing man she ever could meet. She met with Homelander. And this fundamentally changed both of their lives forever.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 110





	1. Merry Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. 
> 
> Unfortunately, English isn't my main language. Because of that, there will be mistakes.
> 
> Since it is very difficult for me to understand what accented characters like Billie are saying, I mostly translate from subtitles. I know it doesn't always match each other. But I'm doing my best.
> 
> I humbly ask for you to be merciful to me. I hope you will like it.
> 
> *I don't own the Boys or anything related to these series. I just own my OC.

* * *

Homelander hated these kinds of parties.

Wherever he goes, people always watch him like they are witnessing Jesus Christ walking on water. And every two steps, people would stop him to take a selfie. He hated to fake a smile for an idiot to get a few million likes. 

He hated repaying those idiots’ requests, saving them and helping them any kind. Nobody was asking him what he wanted, what he needed. It was always about PR, about these worms!

He wanted to crush these worms under his bots. He wanted to melt their eyes and rip off their lying tongues.

More importantly, he wanted to scratch his balls. His balls were itching for fucks sake! And this stupid costume was making it impossible to create any kind of friction.

He sighed… There was no way he could get away now. Not when so many people were looking at him. He had to smile and endure like always. He had endured much worse things than itchy balls many times. 

As he was going down the stairs, he saw Madelyn cheek to cheek with the Deep. Touching each other, smiling for some magazine cover. Seeing Madelyn so close to that rapist was pissing him off. He wanted to rip that man’s head off with his bare hands! But he ground his teeth and clenched his fist to keep in control. Maybe he could torture him later by killing his fishes. He could boil his beloved fish tank and watch as the smelly things slowly die. Yeah, that would definitely teach him not to touch his things.

At the end of the stairs, He saw the new senior director. She was standing really close to a rough-looking young man. By the looks of their rings, he must have been her husband. He thought messing with them might bring his morale up. He put his hands behind his back and slowly approached them.

“Merry Christmas.” He pointed to the woman with a fake smile; “Becca. New senior director, digital marketing.”

The expression on her face was hilarious. She was looking at him in blind awe while her husband was standing right next to them. “How did you know?” she asked with a stupid smile and open mouth. 

He wondered how far he could get by messing with her while her husband was standing right next to them. “I have my resources.” He said and got closer to her to whisper; “And your name card.”

He smiled in satisfaction as she laughed and flirted back with him. These whores, always the same. It didn't matter if they were married. They were always ready to drop their panties whenever he asked for them. Always ready to lie to their husbands, betray their trust, break their vows…

Suddenly she jumped a little and turned to her husband. Like remembering he was standing next to them right now. “This is my husband, Billy.” 

Billy had an awkward and annoyed smile on his face. Like he wanted to punch Homelander for flirting with his wife and laugh it off as a simple joke at the same time.

Homelander held out his hand for a handshake to annoy the man some more; “Great to meet you.”

“Billy Butcher” He introduced himself and shook Homelander’s hand as strongly as possible. Clearly as a warning. Homelander just smiled at the man. As a bulletproof person like him, this man's handshake feels like gripping air.

As soon as he released Billy’s hand, the Homelander turned back to Becca and dismissed her husband altogether. “Becca, you take over the account, right?”

Once again, having Homelander’s complete attention on herself was making her a stuttering idiot. “Y-Yes I did. Did you saw?” She asked in complete awe.

“I loved it.” He said while he was looking into her eyes. He knew saying the L-word would destroy her completely and he was right. She was gaping like a fish, blushing madly and fluttering eyes at him. Apparently, at this point, he could throw her over his shoulder and carry her to somewhere to fuck and she wouldn't say no.

“Wow… Thank you.” That was all she could manage to say. “No, thank you.” he said, trying to see where her blush could extend more. 

Billy asked his wife impatiently; “What did you take over?” 

“Vought’s Twitter account.” she answered. Her eyes were shining proudly for all the work she did for those corporate snakes. Homelander wasn’t surprised. Another pawn, ready to lick their boss’s shoes to get recognition. 

“Your brilliant wife here did all the work. She posted my photos, she wrote my messages.” Homelander said with a fake smile and flirty tone; “She was exceptional.” 

As he could see, Billy boy was beyond pissed. “So they thought it was you but it was actually Becca. Isn't this fraudulent?” He asked with a heavy British accent. But Homelander didn't need to answer. Billie’s beloved wife came to his rescue. “No Billy, that is what we do. Because Homelandar is busy with saving lives.”

The gaping fish expression on Billie’s face was so hilarious! Homelander couldn't help not to laugh at the man's face. But he didn't want to create a scene with so many cameras around. He didn’t want to deal with Madelyn and her lectures about PR. So, he covered his laugh with a charming poster-boy look and tried to look innocent. “It is okay, you are right. It is a little dishonest. But I don't understand that kind of staff. So I leave it to the experts.” 

Homelander turned back to Becca; “Listen, I would love to talk to you about taking over the rest of my social media.” Becca's eyes grew so big, they were almost bulging out of their sockets. She turned to her husband but Billy was looking as surprised as her. “Seriously?” She asked, a huge smile was taking over her face. 

“Absolutely.” Homelander answered. “My dad always said, surround yourself with people smarter than you.” He ground his teeth again and tried to smile. _Dad_ , what a foreign word for a fatherless bastard. But at least he could put whatever he read on the internet in that nonexistent man's mouth.

As he was smiling at their awestruck face, he saw Queen Maeve waving at him. She had a half-smile on her face and a half-drink on her hand.

For a moment his smile fell out of his face but he quickly recovered it. “My better half is waving for my attention.” He said. Hiding his sarcasm behind a perfectly forged smile. “Maybe we could chat tomorrow.” He said but he had no intentions to continue this conversation. He had his fun. Seeing Billy’s annoyed face while his wife was cheekily flirting with him was enough to put Homelander in a good mood.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you” Becca said. Still with her stupid, awestruck face and open mouth. Homelander had had enough of this easy whore. He quickly dismissed her and turned to her husband to shake hands one last time.

Surprisingly, he went to Maeve’s side without interruptions. “Hello, beautiful.” He greeted her. She was beautiful alright. But she was also naive and stupid. She had this idea of being the best hero possible, saving as many people as possible. But Vought wasn’t working like that. They were just tools in the company's eyes, not humans. They were just another _thing_ to make a profit off.

He was only with her because Madelyn said that it will be good PR. Fucking company and their fucking PR! Deciding who he fucks as well. 

He sometimes wonders, what would happen if he fuck some random chick in front of the News building just to spit the Vought’s face? But he wouldn't do that, no. Because Vought means Homelander and Homelander means Vought.

His everything, every possession has been provided by Vought. Hell, he even has no clothes of his own. In other words, he was nothing without Vought. But Vought was nothing without him either.

He was their poster boy, their voice, their public face. Their most profited product. Because of that, he could do anything, knowing that Vought would cover it. They have to cover it.

Making these people, these low-life bugs squirm, making their pathetic lives miserable, and making them shake in fear in front of him was just another entertainment for him.

And why shouldn't he do these things? He was the fucking king in this castle. New Jesus of America! 

Maeve touched his arm and interrupted his thoughts. “Are you ready to go or will you stay here to watch the show?” The show, yeah he remembered. Madelyn had informed him about a special jester they hired for tonight. No thanks. He has no time nor patience to see some circus freaks embarrassing themselves.

“Ready to leave when you are.” he said to Maeve. She drank the rest of her cocktail in one go and linked her arms with his.

As they were approaching the main doors, Mr. Edgar appeared in front of them. He was wearing probably a couple of million dollars worth, a well-fitting blue suit, and holding a glass of red wine in his hand. “Homelander, Maeve. Lovely to see you enjoying yourselves.” 

They greeted Mr. Edgar as well. After a small chit-chat, Mr. Edgar addressed Homelander; “If I wasn’t interrupting your evening Homelander, I would like you to come with me.”

Homelander knows it wasn’t a request but an order. He hated being ordered. But he clenched his fist and swallowed the distasteful feelings.

“No sir, you weren’t interrupting.” Homelander answered as calmly as possible.

“Good. If you would follow me.” Mr. Edgar said and walked towards one of the tables at the back. 

Maeve sighed and released her arms around his. “Maybe I should go and check with others. Find me if you finish early?” Poor, naive girl. Still trying to make something out of this staged relationship.

“Maybe.” he said simply and followed Mr. Edgar. 

In one of the dimly lit back tables, Mr. Edgar was standing next to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

She had long black wavy hair with purple streaks and bangs framing her round, soft face. Her eyes were changing color from hazel to purple. But he wasn't sure if it was a trick from lights or not. 

Her lips were full and they were looking so soft, so kissable. She had a fake smile on her face. But her fake smile didn't bother him like the other people's.

She was holding a glass of red wine in one of her delicate hands and softly tapping the glass with her perfectly manicured nails.

She was wearing a sleeveless, long purple satin dress. The dress has a leg slit on her right side, almost to her waist. It was showing her smooth legs and making her look like she wasn't wearing any underwear. Maybe she wasn’t. He could kill someone to find out.

Her hips were just the right size for him to grab. Her cleavage was deep and showing her big soft globes. Imagining sucking milk out of her perfect breasts was enough to make him painfully hard and making his mouth water.

He gulped and shifted a little. Luckily his costume was made of hard material. It saved him from embarrassing himself in front of this lovely creature.

“Homelander, I want you to meet with Violet, the Purple Witch.” Mr. Edgar introduced her to him. She held out her hand for a handshake but Homelander held her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. Her skin was smelling like vanilla. 

“Charmed.” he said in a low tone. “So am I.” she said with a happy tone. Her voice was warm and melodic. Homelander wanted her to say his real name. Whispering it to his ear seductively, screaming it to the heavens in ecstasy. 

Jesus Christ! What was happening to him? He was feeling like a hormonal 14-year-old boy! _Witch indeed…_ He thought. Was this her doing?

“She was our special entertainer today. I’m sure Madelyn had informed you about her excellent talents.” Mr. Edgar continued with her introduction. 

Homelander didn't listen to her when Madelyn was talking about it. Because he didn't think it was important. Some random entertainer didn't matter to him. He regretted not listening to Madelyn properly now.

“Yes, she did. Everybody is looking forward to seeing your performance. Myself included.” He lied easily. He had no idea what her talent was. But he could happily watch her even if she farts butterflies out of her ass. 

Violet turned her head toward Homelander and laughed a little. Her laughing was fake, he could see it. But still, it sounded like birds chirping to Homelander. “Thank you. But I'm sure you are exaggerating my talent.” She said sweetly.

“No my dear.” Mr. Edgar said; “You have a very special talent and we love to see you in Vought.” She tried to say something but Mr. Edgar didn't give her any opportunity and continued; “I know you have been declining invitations to join the Seven. Surely you must have your reasons but this is not an opportunity to pass over.”

Violet fakely smiled and shook her head. “I’m not a hero but a simple stage magician Mr. Edgar.” She turned her alluring hazel eyes to Homelander; “ And next to your amazing heroes like him, I could never have any chance.”

“You are too modest for your own good.” said Mr. Edgar and turned to Homelander; “That's why I wanted to introduce you two. Maybe the leader of the Seven could persuade you to join?”

She laughed aloud at that; “You are a very persistent person, Mr. Edgar.” She said and waved her hand dismissively. “Indeed I am.” He agreed. “If you two would excuse me, I need to find the Minister.” He touched Homelander's shoulder as he walked away from them. Leaving the two of them as alone as they could be in a crowded hall.

“That stubborn man.” She frowned and drank from the wine glass in her hand. “He promised me this night wouldn’t be about joining the Seven but still turned it into a job interview.”

“Why a beautiful and talented woman like you doesn't want to join the Seven?” He asked while putting his hands behind his back. He was really curious. Everyone wants to join the Seven. Hell, people would kill even their mothers for an opportunity like that! But this woman refused not only their invitations but also their CEO as well.

She leaned a little towards him to whisper; “Oh, I’m sure it will be a great pleasure to work with you… Very closely... ” 

Homelander knew she was avoiding answering him. But her honeyed tone and seductive looks were making him dizzy. He cursed inside. He was seducing the pants off a married woman while her husband was next to him just a minute ago!

_Bewitching little minx,_ he taught as he took a step closer to her.

He was wanting to hold her so badly. Fuck all the other people! Fuck all the cameras and fuck the PR! He would kill everyone in here within a second if he would know she was feeling the same way.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Madelyn walking in the distance. When their eyes met, she smiled and waved a little but continued to her destination without stopping or coming near them.

Suddenly his senses overwhelmed with a mouth-watering vanilla scent. Violet was standing scandalously close to him. They weren't touching. But he could smell her perfume and feel the heat radiating from her body. 

“She is afraid of you.” She whispered to him slowly and sweetly; “You terrify her. She is lying to you and she is going to lie to you again. Tonight.”

Homelander pushed her away from him with a little force than he liked. “What are you talking about?” He asked with an annoyed voice. But then he realized that the color of her eyes was completely purple.


	2. Purple Witch

* * *

_“She is afraid of you.” She whispered to him slowly and seductively; “You terrify her. She is lying to you and she is going to lie to you again. Tonight.”_

_Homelander pushed her away from him with a little force than he liked. “What are you talking about?” He asked with an annoyed voice. But then he realized that the color of her eyes was completely purple._

-

Violet blinked her eyes a couple of times and slowly her eyes turned back to their natural hazel color. It wasn't very obvious but her eyes would change color when she used her powers. Like right now.

She didn't know why she told Homelander that the bitch was lying. They were having a very charming conversation and suddenly she fucked it up with her mind-reading powers.

She shouldn't call it mind-reading tho. Because she couldn't read people's thoughts. She could only read their creative side, their imagination, their wildest dreams, and their lies. Because people use their creative side to make up perfect lies.

People mostly couldn’t separate her powers from telepathy. They always thought that she could read their every single stupid thought. And most of all, the idiots never understand that she could control it. She can choose whose mind she wants to read when she wants to read. 

But as soon as people discover that she could not-entirely read their minds, they would run away like they were on fire! And they often accused her of reading their confidential information and private thoughts. Like the hell she could read their credit card password! 

Her powers were more than just a couple of basic mind-reading tricks. She could create any kind of realistic illusions. Anything at all! With complete sound, smell, and taste. Even completely fantastic things like dragons and monsters. She could make perfect hallucinations that you would never know if it was real or not. 

Being able to see others' deepest, darkest desires, and their disgusting imaginations was not a healthy thing. And it could leave an impact upon someone's mind after a time. Especially if that person was a child. And couldn't control these powers yet.

Violet remembered the day her powers first appeared. Her mother had taken her to a hospital to get vaccinated. She wasn’t more than twelve. After they were done at the hospital, her mother had given her ten dollars and told her to take the bus home. She had told Violet that she had another business and could not come with her. Violet had returned home that day but her mother had not. She never returned.

After a couple of days, her eyes changed color from hazel to purple. And permanent purple streaks appeared in her hair.

When she told her father that she could see his dreams, he had beaten her with his leather belt. Told her his mind was private and she shouldn’t snoop. After that day she learned not to tell his father about her readings ever again. But the beatings didn't stop. He had beaten her because dinner wasn’t ready yet, beaten her because she was a freak with purple eyes and purple hair, beaten her because she was the reason why her mother had run away, beaten her because he could.

After a while, his abuses had turned towards much more disturbing sides. He had told her she should take over her mother's wifely duties since her mother's running away was Violet’s fault.

She had cried and begged him countless times to stop but he never stopped. The worst thing was that she was able to read this monster's every twisted desire, every sick fantasy while he was torturing her.

It goes on like that almost for almost a year.

One day, when he was beating her again, she imagined changing her position with his father. She imagined herself whipping him so bad that the bones on his back would show. And suddenly his father dropped the floor while screaming in agony. She didn't understand what caused him to wriggle in pain at first. She just continued to beat him with her imaginary whip. After a while, her father died from stress cardiomyopathy. In other words, he had a heart attack from an emotional and psychological shock.

Her life didn't change any better after social services took her to an orphanage.

Other kids would often make fun of her purple eyes and purple hair. They would trip her, throw rocks at her, call her a freak. When she tried to confront them, they would beat her with their bare fists.

The matrons of the orphanage didn't stop other children. They would just slap her and blame her for provoking the other kids. Because of course, the freakish one was at fault!

After she discovered the power of her imagination, she had become the new bully in the orphanage. And she gets back at every single one of them. If they hurt her, she would hurt them back 10 times worse. She became like an evil witch who hunted down little children in stories. That's why they started calling her Purple Witch.

She would read their nightmares and create the same ones. She would imagine hellish creatures and make other kids piss in their pants from fear. Make them believe there were bugs under their skins and watched them in satisfaction as they scratch their arms till they were raw and bloody. 

She even made one of the children a permanent stutterer.

As Violet grew up, she discovered that she could do more than just creating illusions and reading people's nightmares. She could read people's hearts, their souls.

And this is where everything got a little complicated.

Every action, every thought, every emotion affects our minds. But she could only see their reflections.

These reflections were like sand, mostly in one color at first. But upon a closer look, she could see tiny little colors in them. These tiny little colors were people’s actions and their thoughts. Lighter colors for good ones, darker colors for bad ones.

Like a photo in the sand, their dreams and fantasies appear around these reflections. That's why she could see them.

Usually, people go by certain moral codes and certain lifestyles. And therefore, most of their souls were in one, predictable color.

Homelander’s soul was like volcanic sand. It was almost black with all the blood reds and dark blues mixing. But like little beads scattered all over, it had shining golds and silvers in it.

His soul was telling her that he took much as he gave. He killed as many as he saved. And he was a villain as well as a hero. He was not afraid of anything. He could do anything, step all kinds of boundaries. Nothing could stop him.

Looking at Homelander’s soul was like looking at the deep, endless night sky. She wanted to lose herself in it. It was so refreshing to see such a rich-colored soul among many straw-colored ones. 

As for the man himself; Homelander was frowning at her about what slipped out of her mouth just now. Violet wasn’t blaming him. Learning that the woman you kind-of love was lying to you… It was not an easy piece of truth to swallow. 

She closed the distance between them and looked deeply into his blue eyes. “Whatever her excuse is, you don't deserve to be lied to.” She said and his expression softened a little after hearing the honest tone in her words. “So, you could read minds?” Homelander asked. “No, dear. I could read souls.” She answered. 

His exterior was strong and unbreakable, but she could see his adam's apple moving as he gulped. She licked her lips unconsciously. She would love to take a bite from that apple. 

“And what did you see in my soul?” he asked with a perfectly forged smile and mischievous eyes. It was as if he was daring her to speak out all the dark deeds that he has ever done.

She smiled knowingly and darkly at him. His lustful fantasies about her were beyond delicious. Violet’s heart was skipping a beat from excitement and her panties were already soaked just by being near him.

And his dark soul was so similar to her tainted one. She felt like she had found her soulmate. 

“In your soul, I saw the most amazing things.” She whispered to him in awe and touched his arm. Homelander smile fully. “Did you?” he said huskily then and asked in a more serious tone; “Is that how you can tell Madelyn is lying?”

She clenched her teeth in rage and answered him with a simple nod. “She doesn’t deserve you. She does not deserve a beautiful soul like you.” Yes, that lying and deceiving bitch did not deserve such a wonderful man. 

Before Homelander could say something, they were interrupted rudely by a man; “Miss Purple Witch. The guests are waiting for you, ma'am.” 

She thanked the man for informing her and turned back to Homelander; “Listen to her carefully tonight. I’m sure you could catch her lies.” She left him with a wink and walked towards the wide stairs.

As she was walking, she could feel Homelander’s eyes on her swaying hips.

At the end of the stairs, she put one of her feet one step up. The slit of her dress was parted and her smooth, creamy legs showed up fully for hungry eyes to feast upon them.

“Can I have your attention please?” She asked while using her powers to amplify her voice. After she had everyone's attention on herself, she continued, “First of all, I want to thank Mr. Edgar for giving me this chance to perform in front of you. And I want to thank all the Vought employees who made this night possible with their efforts. Merry Christmas everybody!” As their clapping slowed down, she used her powers to play a well-known Christmas song.

When the melody began, it felt like it's coming from inside their brains. People were looking at each other in wonder and surprise. There were a few people around the crowd who probably had watched one of her shows before. Because they were clapping and whistling already.

This is why her shows were special and her tickets worth a couple of hundred bucks. Because she doesn’t need a scene. She was everywhere.

Violet snapped her finger, and her dress melted in front of their eyes, giving way to her sexy Santa Claus dress.

“Are you ready to make this Christmas unforgettable?” She asked and the crowd cheered and clapped loudly. Then suddenly, it began to snow in the hall. People could see the slowly dropping snowflakes and could feel it's coldness on their skin.

Violet dropped herself back. Just as she was about to hit the floor, she turned into a huge pile of snow and disappeared. Miniature reindeers with red noses began to rise from the snow pile. They shook their heads to clear it from the snow and after that, they flew around. 

After she _“disappeared”_ into a snow pile in people's imaginations, Violet sat on the stairs. Her feet were hurting from wearing high heels all evening. She leaned back and tried to stretch her legs a little. Apparently, Vought wasn’t rich enough to put a few chairs around. Or maybe they didn't want to crease their million-dollar worth suites by sitting. Fucking selfish snobs… 

The hall was turning into a Christmas wonderland scene with walking gingerbread men and flying ice fairies. As she created more illusions, she watched the members of the Seven with the corner of her eyes.

The exhibitionist one was drunk. He was in a hatless Santa Claus costume and trying to make a snow angel while imitating Santa’s laugh.

The pyromaniac one was trying to melt the ice fairies and failing. He was frowning with raging fires in both of his hands. He was clearly a hazard risk. Especially in a place, full of alcoholic drinks and drunk people. 

The mute member of the team was at the far back, leaning against an extravagantly decorated column. He seemed to be not interested in the show. She tried to read him but he was empty. No thoughts, no emotions. He was like an empty page. Maybe being immune to mind reading was one of his powers.

The drug addict was surrounded by women. He was clearing snowflakes out of one of the woman’s hair flirtatiously while touching another one’s bare shoulder. He was looking like he was interested in them. But in his mind, he was just using them to busy his hand till he went back to his suite for a fix.

The amazonian was with the lying bitch and some men in suits. They were talking while the men were ogling her cleavage. It was so funny to read her comic-book-like hero dreams. She still believed the heroes would always win. _Oh, honey…_ In the real world, bad guys always win.

The rapist fish wasn't around here. It was pleasing not to see his face. She avoided the man all night. Evaded his attempts to talk with her. That rapist bastard! She hated his kind the most. He could choke on a tuna or die in a ditch somewhere!

And Mr. Edgar still wonders why she was declining their invitations. She didn't want to join these pathetic people. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control her temper and kill one of them. It was not a bad thing but she didn't want to be America's most wanted. The only good thing about them was Homelander.

And the man of her dreams was still at their table. He had crossed his hands on his chest and was leaning against the table. He was looking around like he was searching for something or someone. Could he be searching for her? 

Violet made herself appear again. But she made herself look like she was relaxing on a cloud not sitting on the stairs. 

She looked at Homelander. When his eyes found hers, he completely focused on her. Caged her with his blue eyes. The snow on his hair and the lopsided smile on his handsome face was giving him a dreamy look. She could read his curiosity, his interest, and his lust. She can't wait to be alone with him! But first of all, she had a show to finish.

She created more Christmas related illusions. She created a flying Christmas sleigh and merrily dancing Christmas elves. She decorated the ceiling with colorful ornaments and covered all the windows with icy motives.

People were singing and dancing with the elves. They were trying to catch reindeers or ice fairies. Everyone was laughing and having a really good time. They were completely mesmerized by her illusion.

She stood up. The song was about to end and it was time for her grand final.

At the end of the song, she froze herself and all of her illusions like an ice statue. And scattered them into a thousand crystal butterflies. Some of them fly around, some of them land on people till they dissolve into nothing. One of them landed on Homelander’s nose. He laughed and picked up the creature. But instead of a butterfly, there was a piece of paper in his hand. And an elegantly written address was on the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was much slower and heavier than the other one. But it had to be this way for you to understand how Violet's powers work and what her psychological profile is. I promise the next chapters will be more adventurous.


	3. Heart to Heart Conversation

* * *

_...there was a piece of paper in his hand. And an elegantly written address was on the paper._

-

Vought’s party continued after Violet’s show. But Homelander didn't want to play the happy, charming homeowner role. He didn’t want to deal with those noisy drunkards and their meaningless conversations. He wasn’t in the fucking mood!

How could that witch leave like that after pulling that kind of shit! Flirting with him, trying to get under his skin. And succeeding! Then disappearing after saying all those things about Madelyn. His Madelyn! 

The nerve of that woman! Saying Madelyn is lying to him and afraid of him.

He knows everyone loves him and is afraid of him at the same time. Like a god. 

But he always had a special bond with Madelyn. They are partners. Ruling the seven together. She would never deceive him. She cares about him.

Who the fuck does she think she is! He crumpled the butterfly-shaped paper in his hand in anger. And also this way, it won’t get noticed. Because his suit didn't have a goddamn pocket.

As he was walking through the doors to leave, someone stopped him; “Homelander! Hi! I’m Mike. From the marketing.”

Homelander took a few breaths to prevent himself from cutting the twat in half. He was clenching his teeth so bad that his jaw was moving.

“Can we take a selfie together?” he asked. His phone was already ready.

“Sure.” Homelander answers in a dangerously calm tone.

Mikey boy came closer to him and gave his phone to Homelander. Homelander sweetly smiled for the camera. But as he tapped the screen to take the photo, he smashed the phone screen. 

“Oops, my bad.” He said while smiling with his teeth. “Sometimes I forget how strong I am.” He put the phone's leftovers onto the gaping boy's hand. And sharply slap his shoulder.

He wanted to do more than just smash his screen. But America’s sunshine shouldn't make people eat their phones. At least not while the press was near. He said he was Mike from the marketing, right? Maybe he could arrange something later.

He reached the door without any disturbance. But when he was about to go out he heard Madelyn’s voice; “Where are you going?”

“I’m not in the partying mood.” he answered without stopping and stormed out.

Madelyn hurried after him. “What?” she shouted first. Then she lowered her voice to a wisher. “What the heck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m not in the fucking mood.” Homelander snapped at her.

“You are the Homelander. You don’t have luxuries to not be in the mood. And for god's sake lower your voice.”

He didn’t need to lower his voice. He was keeping an eye on the bystanders. There were a few people around the hallway. Mostly, coming and going to the bathrooms. But they were so far away from earshot. He wouldn't start a conversation like this in the middle of the hallway if there was an exposure risk. 

“Do you have any idea what happened tonight? The woman you call here for entertainment, The woman you wanted to hire for Seven was denigrating you to me!”

Madelyn checked the hallway for any listeners. “This is not the place and not the time for a conversation like this.”

Homelander paced around in bewildered. “How can you be so indifferent? I just told you that bitch was after something!”

“So what?” Madelyn snapped back; “You can't just go out in gun blazing, seeking answers like a fucking barbarian. You have an image to protect.”

“You are not listening to me. There may be someone who gains from putting us against each other. We need to look into this immediately.” Homelander tried to reason with her but she wasn't having any of it.

“No. I need to look into this. You need to calm the fuck down and get back there.” 

“I’m just trying to protect you.” He said with a lost look and lower voice.

“I don't need your protection. I need your cooperation.”

Homelander was speechless. He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but could not find the right words. How could she say that? Everyone needs his protection. It is his only purpose, the only reason behind his creation. To be the savior of America! 

Madelyn approached him and put her hand on his arm; “All the big-guns are in there. You can’t fuck this up for a stupid slander. I will take care of it later, I promise. Trust me. Now, you need to get rid of that frown and get back the charming the shit out of guests.”

He was feeling so irritated. Why is she acting him like a boy with a tantrum!? This could be too deep to be ignored. 

“I will take care of it, leave that to me, trust me… That's what you always said. I can do much more than being charming. I want to do more. I can literally lift this building with my bare hand. You know I can do more!”

Madelyn put her hand on his cheek and said sweetly; “I know you can do so much more my good boy, my precious boy. You mean so much more. But this is not the time. Please come back inside.” 

Maybe he wouldn't notice if the witch didn’t confuse him. But he saw it. One little gulping when she touched his cheek.

_You terrify her... the witch had said._

He didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to think about it. But he can not help his suspicion. He looked at her. _Really_ look at her. Her heart was pounding like a rabbit’s. Her pupils were dilated. Adrenaline was oozing from her so very slightly. It was almost impossible to smell under her expensive perfume. Those signs were so negligible. Impossible to catch with normal circumstances.

They didn't have to mean she was lying. Her adrenaline might have increased because of their argument. But then, why was the hand on his cheek was... shaking? Was it just a basic muscle movement? It could be. Because it was so small to notice without his super senses. He didn't want to believe any other way. But, just in case, he paid much more attention.

“You know… She could score a laid with me. The woman who denigrated you.” He said slowly and squinted his eyes a little to see her reaction more carefully; “I could smell her arousal across the hall. I could be pounding her dripping cunt right now.”

Madelyn was indifferent. Not a sign of sadness, not a sign of anger. She cares about him, right? Then why doesn't she show any goddamn emotion!

“But out of blue, she told me you are lying to me. And not like, psst let me give you a secret kind of thing. More like a casual warning about the weather. Hey, it’s raining you should take your coat. Oh! by the way, she is using you, be careful.”

Madelyn took her hand off his cheek and put her hair behind her ears. She broke eye contact and looked around like checking for eavesdroppers.

“We don’t have time for this. Please, let’s go back inside.”

Homelander didn’t listen to her pleas. He circled her like a hawk with his hand on his back; “You know what is so god damn confusing? That woman was a Seven candidate and she also knew Stan Edgar personally. Why would a woman in her position possibly gain from lying?”

“I don't know and I don't care right now. People don't come to these parties just for free drinks. They come for business. Every minute we spent out here losing us money and prestige. You need to let go of this and listen to me.”

Madelyn snapped at him. She was trying to hide but she was nervous and angry. He could see it more clearly now. Her body said all the truth he needed. And he was goddamn disappointed.

“Make up an excuse. I’m done here.” He said coldly and flew outside at rocket speed. 

He didn’t go very far tho. He flew to the roof of the building. Because he was feeling too numb to fly very far. His ears were ringing. He felt a tingling spread from his nape.

To clear his head a little, he sat at the edge of the building and looked at the city below. Seeing everything and everyone so small usually makes him feel like he is at the top of the world. But right now, he felt like hit the bottom.

He was able to separate her lies, what she meant and what she not. And she was lying when she was caressing his cheek. She was lying when she told him her good boy, her precious boy. He was not precious to her at all!

Her money, her prestige… That’s all she cared about. The sweetness of her voice was poison but the anger in her voice when he refused her, that was true. 

He can’t believe that witch was right. Because of her, he would be able to discover Madelyn’s intentions. If she didn’t ask him to look closer, he would never, ever suspect Madelyn.

When he thought back to all of his conversation with Madelyn, all of their interactions, all of the things they shared… He could remember countless of the exact same situations. He would say no and she would always make him say yes after a couple of sweet words and loving touches. But it wasn’t a touch of a loved one. He could understand now. She was just using him, manipulating him to do her bidding.

When he touched her, she would flinch. When he tried to hold her, she would put his hand down. Everything was in front of his eyes but he had just overlooked it. Never think about it, never suspect. Because he had trusted her, cared about her.

His first friend, his first kiss, his first woman... Everything was a lie. A whole fucking lie! He felt betrayed.

He felt December winds cooling his tears. He didn’t even realize that he was crying.

He never felt this hurt before. His skin was impenetrable but he fell like a bullet hit his heart. Everything inside him was falling apart. Is this what heartbreak feels like? It is a terrible, terrible feeling. He never wants to feel this way ever again.

Homelander looked at the crumpled paper in his hand. That woman, that witch, she liberated him in a way. _Soul reader,_ yeah. She certainly set his soul free. And he was on his way to rip her head off. He needs to remember to thank her later. And apologize, of course. Right now, he needs to confront Madelyn. She has some questions to answer. He burned the paper with his laser eyes and took off through the night sky.

He didn’t return to the party. He went to Madelyn’s house.

It was a big, two-story modern house. But little too white for his taste. He scanned the building for security. He discovered 3 outside cameras and 1 entrance camera. He carefully melted them with his laser eyes. When he was sure he couldn’t be detected, he went to the back of the house.

The control panel of electricity was at the back. He easily opened the locked cabinet and ripped the cables. When the power was down with the alarm system, he went inside.

He knew the outside but he had never been inside her house before. Inside was like the outside of it. White, modern, and clean looking. He hated it. It reminds him of the labs. 

Madelyn wasn’t at the house. It was still early for her to leave the party. So he waited. Meanwhile, he inspected the house. The walls were decorated with probably millions of dollars worth of meaningless paintings. The furniture was white, minimalist and so cold, empty looking. The house was so cold looking.

There were some personal items cluttering the space. Like some random earrings on the coffee table and some photo frames on the shelves. He looked at those photos. Some graduation photos, some family photos… There was a group photo of the Seven with Madelyn. Everybody was looking so happy. He was sure even Noir was smiling behind his mask. He crushed the frame with his hand. 

He took a random book from the shelves and went back to the living room. He sat on the white couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He randomly browsed the book while he waited for the homeowner to come back.

After a couple of hours of boring readings later, Madelyn comes back.

She didn’t notice Homelander first. She was just taking off her coat and trying to figure out what happened to the lights and alarm system. Homelander put his hand behind his back and approached her from behind; “Don't bother. I turned them off.” 

Madelyn cursed aloud and quickly turned to him. “HOMELANDER! What are you doing here?” She yelled at him.

“I have some questions to ask you.” He said casually.

“You can't just barge in my home to ask me questions. Especially after the shit you pulled through at the party.” She crossed her hand on her chest. She was trying to look tough but she was nervous. He could hear her heartbeat speeding up.

“Do I deserve to be lied to, Madelyn?” Homelander ignored her words and asked as calmly as possible. He slowly came closer to her.

Her heart skipped a beat. As he came closer, she got back a few steps towards the front door. “E-excuse me?” she asked with hesitation.

“You heard me. Do I deserve to be lied to?” He cornered her. She looked around like searching for an opening. But there is no way for an escape; “No you don’t.” she answered with a defeated tone.

“Then why are you lying to me?” He harshly grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. He wanted to see the depths of her eyes when she lied.

Madelyn was trembling. Homelander could literally smell her fear. “I-I’m not lying. I-I would n-never lie to you. You know h-how much I care about you.” She tried to smile and say sweetly like she always did when she was manipulating him. But she stuttered terribly in fear this time.

He suddenly grabbed Madelyn by her throat and lifted her up. His eyes were blazing red with rage.

“Shut up! Shut your lying mount! You are so full of shit. You say, you care about me but you don't. I must be stupid to believe you, so fucking stupid!” He yelled at her face.

“I do. I-I really do c-care about you. Please.” She begged while choking. Her eyes were bulging and out of focus.

“No... No, you don't. Were you lying when you say you love me as well?” he whispered while a lonely tear dropped from his red eyes.

“Please. I-I only lied to protect you.” She cried. Homelander wiped her tears with his other hand and bent down to kiss her forehead. He touched her forehead with his and whispered to her so lovely; “Whatever your excuse is, you shouldn't lie at all.” 

He shot his lasers right into her lying eyes. She whimpered when her eyes melted off. And as soon as that her brain and her face melted off.

Homelander hugged her body. Maybe for the first time. And he stayed like that for a couple of minutes. 

He was trying to comprehend all that happened but failing. What a crazy Christmas night. He thought this night would be just like any other one. Simile for the cameras, sign photos, chit-chat with random folks, shake hands with politicians… Now, everything was so unreal.

But for some reason he felt relieved, he felt free. It is all thanks to one little purple witch. He remembered that he owns thanks to her. So he took off through the night sky once again while still holding Madelyn’s body.

After a couple of minutes of reading the streets' names and building numbers, he landed on the balcony of a small penthouse.

The penthouse was two-story. 2 bedrooms upstairs with an ensuite bathroom and one small room with a half bathroom downstairs. Nothing extraordinary, nothing interesting. But he could see with his x-ray eyes that the small room was some kind of art studio. Sketches of horrendous looking creatures were taped to the walls.

He looked through the house for the owner. She was in the living room, laying down on a blue-colored couch and watching TV. Her face was clear of makeup but she still looked so pretty. She was wearing a black sweatshirt dress that showed off her smooth legs.

Homelander tapped the window to get her attention. She turned her hazel eyes to him. And then she saw Madelyn's faceless corpse in his arms. Her eyes get bigger with surprise.

“Oh shit.” She said.

_Shit indeed..._


	4. Who Wants Ice-Cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert / Spoilers: There is smut (not explicitly detailed) at the end of the chapter and henceforth in the future chapters, these two will be like bunnies in mating season. If these kinds of adult situations disturb you, I suggest you to stop reading.

* * *

_Homelander tapped the window to get her attention. She turned her hazel eyes to him_ _. And then she saw Madelyn's_ _faceless corpse in his arms. Her eyes get bigger with_ _surprise._

_“Oh shit.” She said._

-

Violet had never seen a melted brain before. The textures were certainly… interesting. She poked through one of the empty eye sockets. It was still hot and squishy inside.

“Don't poke it.” Homelander said. He was still pacing since he came in.

“Sorry…” Violet said and sat back down on the couch. Madelyn’s corpse was sitting on the armchair. She was elegant even in her death. Violet wanted to sketch her like that; An elegant looking woman in a red dress but without a face. That would make an excellent addition to her nightmare room. Maybe later, she thought and turned to Homelander; “Truth to be told, I would never think you would kill her over a script.”

“What?” Homelander stopped pacing and turned to her.

“The advertisement script? About Christmas?” She asked in confusion but Homelander was just looking at her blankly. “That's what I saw when I read her at the party. You wanted to change the script but she didn't. She was making up lies and planning to seduce you. So you would accept it.”

“Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.” He murmured and sat on the couch next to Violet. He was looking so angry but also troubled and defeated. Violet couldn't help herself and touch his arm. As soon as she touched him, Homelander grabbed her wrist with a strong grip.

“What is your deal?” He asked calmly but he was pissed. 

“Nothing.” Violet said in an equally calm voice. Her calmness surprised Homelander. 

“Don’t lie to me. You saw what I do to liars. What makes you think I would spare you?” He tightened his hand more. 

Violet was so used to pain, she wasn’t even feeling his strength on her wrist. She just smiled and took his other hand, and put it on her heart. She knew telling him with her words wasn't enough. So he offered him her heart.

“When I used to see you on the TV, you always looked extremely perfect. You talk perfectly, you act perfectly, smile perfectly… But like an actor, fake.” Homelander was frowning. He tightened his hand more. But Violet just continued smiling at him. “When we met, I saw who you really are deep inside… Then you become perfect in my eyes with your flaws and sins.” She released his hand. Then put her hand on his cheek and caressed it lovingly “When I see her plans for you. I got angry... and jealous. I don’t want her to touch you. That's why I warned you. I thought if you know her true intentions, you wouldn't want her touch either.”

Madelyn would always caress his cheek as well. His grip on Violet’s wrist was getting tighter. He was a blink away from snapping her wrist in half. But he was taken aback. Her heart was beating stronger but wasn't pounding. There wasn’t any trace of fear or lie in her eyes.

Homelander blazed his eyes red to intimidate her. He pressed her back to the couch. Her ample breasts squished against his chest.

“Don’t you fucking dare to play games with me.” He said with grinning teeth. Violet slid her hand against his cheek to his nape and tugged his blonde hair gently. “I’m not.” She said in a whisper. “You know I’m not.”

Homelander could feel her rapid heart beating right on his chest but she wasn’t afraid. His eyes were blazing red but she was looking at them in awe. Nobody had ever looked into his red eyes without fear.

This is such a new and exciting thing for him. In her hazel eyes, In her beating heart, in her gently tugging hand, he felt wanted. So he kissed her. Still bruising her wrists in his strong grip. He kissed her again and again, with teeth and tongue till they both are out of breath.

When they pulled away, Homelander’s eyes were blue. And his hair was slightly messy from her tugging. He pushed her fully back onto the couch and balanced himself above her. His cape fell off his shoulder and created a makeshift curtain. 

“You know…” He murmured huskily as he looked at her hooded eyes; “I wanted to rip your head off a couple of hours before.” He said with a smile on his voice and flashed his eyes red as a joke.

“Fate works in mysterious ways.” She said smiling at him. Clearly wasn’t bothered with his deadly eyes. But this just confused Homelander. He got off of her and sat down back to look at her face more clearly. “Why are you not afraid of me?”

Violet also followed his movement and got up. She took his jaw between her hands and caressed it. “I have seen scary, I create scary. You are not scary. You are just different in the best way possible.”

She pulled him to her for a kiss. As they kissed, Homelander relaxed against her lips. He felt so wild with her, so free… He could lose himself in these feelings right now. But there was a faceless body right next to them.

He kissed her neck and got up from the couch; “I have a plan. Why don’t you watch some late-night Christmas movie till I come back?”

Violet got up from the couch as well. She stood beside him and took his hand in hers. She squeezed his big, red gloved hand with her smaller one. “We are in this together. You don’t have to do anything by yourself.” She said. 

Homelander squeezed back her hand. He leaned down and chuckled against her ear; “Oh, you _are_ going to help, my little witch. Want it or not. You started it, You _will_ help with the cleaning.”

Her fearless touches and lovely kisses were nice and he was feeling calmer than before. But he can’t trust her blindly. He wasn't sure if he was able to trust that much to a person ever again after Madelyn’s betrayal.

“I will tell you after I got some ice cream.” Homelander caressed her purple-black hair and went to the balcony.

“Ice cream?” She murmured in a confused way. But he already flew off through the night. 

Without anything else better to do, Violet went to her little nightmare room. The walls of this room were bare except for a few taped sketches of some horrifying looking creatures. Violet likes to call them her children. 

When people had nightmares, they want to forget them immediately. Instead of embracing the creatures in their nightmares as a part of them, they want to abandon them. And this saddens Violet. So, when she had a nightmare, she immediately draws sketches of the creatures in them. This way she could always remember them and call upon them. 

Because creating an illusion based on her own imagination was more fast and accurate than creating something based on someone else’s imagination. And it was giving less headache.

After she took her sketchbook and a pencil, she left the room while throwing a loving smile at her children.

She went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Then she began to draw Madelyn’s half-melted face as she wanted earlier. She was looking like a contemporary sculpture. Violet hated what she saw in the party in this woman's mind. But seeing what is literally inside right now was extraordinary. 

When she was giving the final touches to her sketch, Homelander tapped the window. He was holding a big industrial ice cream cooler. The second time this night, Her eyes got bigger with surprise.

“I hope that thing was full to the brim.” She joked and put her sketchbook down on the coffee table. Homelander opened the lid to show inside. It was full to the brim. She laughed aloud and helped him to plug it next to the TV. If this was his way of getting ice cream, Violet can't imagine his dinner idea.

“Chocolate or vanilla?” She asked as she leaned into the cooler. Her dress rolled up dangerously close to her hips. Homelander gulped and he crossed his hands on his chest to prevent touching her. “Vanilla.” He whispered looking at her smooth creamy white legs. But Violet heard him and grabbed two wrapped vanilla ice-cream and sat on her blue couch.

“I hope I won’t watch you in the news about an ice-cream shop robbery.” She joked as she offered him his ice-cream. “America’s top hero couldn't be seen stealing ice-cream, can he? It was off the camera.” He said but he didn’t take the wrapped package.

He walked toward Madelyn and picked her body up. Then he put her body inside the cooler and shut the lid. After that, he took his ice-cream from Violet. He wrapped his treat off and sat next to Violet. He began eating the sugary stick like nothing happened.

Violet threw her head back and laughed. “I was gonna eat a second one. Oh, well… There it goes my sweet hopes” she said in a singing voice. Damn… All she wanted was a 7-digit check. If she knew her night was going to end with a dead woman... In a cooler... In the middle of her living-room... She would say Mr. Edgar to write that check to his ass. At least the ice-cream was good.

As they ate their treats, Homelander watched the way she licked and sucked the white ice-cream. He suddenly felt a little tight in his pants. He tried to avert his eyes and quickly finished his treat.

Homelander threw the wooden stick at the coffee table. He grabbed Violet’s hips with one hand and scooped her closer. “Tomorrow, you are coming with me to the Vought. As Madelyn.” 

“What?” she asked with a bewildered look on her face. But Homelander shushed her and continued explaining; “Madelyn’s death was… too sudden. Unplanned. People will be suspicious about it.” He ran his fingers through her dark hair and played with the purple tips. “Until she could die in less suspicious circumstances, you will fill her absence with your powers.”

“This would never work. How can I pretend to be her, I know nothing about her. People will notice something isn’t right.” Violet protested. But he reassured her; “I will be watching over you. If things get out of hand, I would come to rescue you.” 

“My hero…” Violet murmured. But there was one more problem. The biggest problem. She too threw her finished ice-cream stick to the coffee table and fully turned to him; “Even if I want to help, my powers are psychological, not physical. That’s why my show tickets are a couple of hundred bucks. Because people can’t record it. They won't appear on any digital devices because it is only in your brain.” She tried to reason with him; “As soon as I stepped into that building, all the cameras would notice me as an imposter.”

He pinched her hip and smiled with his perfect teeth as she yelped with surprise. “You wouldn’t want America’s greatest hero to discover the vice-president of Vought in your cooler, would you?”

“Ha-ha cheater, but threatening me won’t turn me a fifty-something years old, blonde scrawny woman in a night.” She said. Homelander raised an eyebrow in question. Violet just put her hands on her big breasts and said; “Like I said, scrawny.” He threw his head back and laughed aloud. His little witch certainly is voluptuous. Homelander snuggled to her neck and began kissing toward her ear. “Don't make your pretty little head worry about it. I've got this.”

Violet threw her head back and moaned softly as he sucked a bruise on her neck. When a purple dot appeared on her neck, he smiled with satisfaction. “I will see you tomorrow.” He whispered and got up from the couch. If they start something now, he won’t be able to leave.

“I’ll be here around six. So don’t forget to set an alarm.”

Violet tugged his cape and stopped him. “Barged in my home at the dead of night with a dead woman, fine. Turn my living-room into a personal meat locker, fine. Threaten me to help you, fine.” She bit her lips “But you can’t take my breath away and leave like that. Oh no, mister. I'm not letting you go.”

Violet pulled him to herself. Homelander was baffled by her straightforwardness. When they were chest to chest, she wrapped her arms around his middle. Homelander hugged her back and looked down at her eyes; “If we start this, there is no turning back. You have to be mine completely. Do you understand? I don’t share. Ever. If you ever care about anyone else, I will kill both of you in the most painful way possible.” 

“That goes for you too. I could put you in a coma with nightmares for the rest of your life.” She whispered and kissed his chest. Homelander laughed aloud and bent down to kiss her properly on the lips. 

As they kissed, she put her arms on his nape and raised herself up. Homelander wrapped his arms around her backside to keep her balanced. “I trust you know the way.” She whispered to his ear. Homelander nodded to her question. He already scanned the house with his x-ray eyes. He kissed her again and carried her towards the upstairs.

When they arrived at her bedroom, he gently lowered her to bed and climbed on top of her.

As he touched her legs, she moaned and begged; “Take off your gloves, please. Take everything off. I want to feel you.” Nobody saw him completely nude since the labs. He suddenly felt vulnerable and nervous.

Homelander only took off his gloves with the help of his teeth and dropped them to the floor. He slid his bare hands against Violet’s smooth tights. Being able to touch someone so freely was liberating. And seeing her shivering in his hands with want was intoxicating.

She was trying to tug his pants down with hooded eyes. He took her hands in his and put them beside her head. “If we do this, you will follow my pace, okay?” He tried to look authoritarian and dominant. But he was just trying to buy some time to build up his courage.

She nodded and moaned as he touched every visible skin of hers. “There is more under the dress.” She said between moans and kissed his arm right beside her head. Homelander chuckled and released her hands to undress her.

He peeled her dress till she was only in her lingerie set. Homelander was feeling dizzy. He felt like his heart beating in his ears. _Man up!_ He shouted to himself in his brain. 

Violet could feel his distress. She straightened up a little to get closer to him. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She said in a reassuring voice. She held both of his cheeks and kissed them lovingly.

“No…No, I want to.” He said as he snuggled to her palms. Then he took off his chest-piece slowly. He was smaller than his costume showed. But still strong with muscular arms and board chest. He looked like one of Michelangelo's sculptures. There was a blonde happy-trail on his navel, starting right below his belly-button and disappearing into his pants.

Violet caressed hills and valleys on his chest. Homelander was panting above her. Her warm hand felt amazing on his skin. He took courage from this and he opened his belt and pulled down his pants with his underwear.

He lowered himself down till their naked bellies touched. He moaned at how hot her skin felt. He tried to take off her bra but failed so he ripped the stubborn bastard. Violet laughed at his impatience. She slid her hand through his happy-trail and softly touched his manhood.

Homelander felt like light flashing before his eyes. His every nerve was on fire. Having super senses wasn’t helping him right now. He tried to take a few calming breaths. Then, after throwing her ripped bra across the room, he ravished her big breasts. He was having the time of his life. He could come just like this. The only thing missing is for her to lactate. 

As soon as he thought that, he felt a taste in his mouth. He looked down and saw that she was lactating. “It is only an illusion. It has no nutritional value.” She whispered to him with a wink. Homelander growled deeply and ravenously attacked her breasts. He thought how lucky he is to have a woman with such a wonderful ability.

Violet was soaking wet and he was painfully hard. So, he pulled her underwear down and pushed inside of her. When they joined, it felt more than just a dick and cunt joining together. It felt like they joined their souls together.

They moan together while their breaths fanning each other’s faces. Homelander grabbed the headboard for a better grip and thrust experimentally. It was feeling so good. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on.

Violet was holding his nape and running her fingers through his blonde hair. It was not a wild, animal sex. But she felt completed on a different level with his every move. She never wanted him to stop.

But he couldn’t hold back his pleasure. It was too much, too good. And he come inside her after a few thrusts later with a throaty moan. He dropped onto her chest breathlessly. He hid his face on her neck and whispered apologies to her.

“It’s okay.” Violet said and held onto him. She kissed his cheeks, his nose, his mouth… Every place her lips could find. She tangled her fingers to his hair and murmured reassurances.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes. After his breathing became normal, she nudged him a little; “You are squishing me, big boy.” She said, to dissolve the heavy air. He pushed himself off her. He apologized again and kissed her neck.

After that, he tried to get up from the bed and put up his pants again but Violet didn’t let him. She rolled up to him and snuggled to his chest.

Homelander hugged the woman in his arms tightly. He felt extremely relaxed and content than he ever felt. He could tell he was feeling happy even. He kissed his sweet witch’s hair and pulled the duvet over them. 

Tomorrow will be the beginning of a new age for both of them.


	5. Broad-Brimmed Hat

* * *

_Homelander hugged the woman in his arms tightly. He felt extremely relaxed and content than he ever felt. He could tell he was feeling happy even. He kissed his sweet witch’s hair and pulled the duvet over them._

_Tomorrow will be the beginning of a new age for both of them._

-

“Rise and shine.” Homelander said in a singing voice to the woman in his arms. But she just murmured nonsense and snuggled his chest a little bit more. Homelandeer chuckled softly. Waking up with somebody in his arms felt nice. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep last night. Because he never slept beside someone. Even in his more intimate relationships, both parties would go their separate ways after finishing. But now he is glad he decided to stay.

Waking up with another heart softly beating on his bare chest making him warm and fuzzy. He snuggled to her neck and kissed his way to her ear; “Wake up, beautiful.” he whispered but Violet just murmured a colorful swear to him and got back to sleep.

Homelander slid his hands across her sides and suddenly Violet jumped like a shot. She yelped with a smile on her voice. “Noo… Bad Homelander. Don’t tickle the innocent civilians.”

“Innocent civilian?” He chuckled; “There is only an evil witch here. And she is resisting the greatest hero’s advances. He may need to use brute force.” He said jokingly and picked her up in bridal style. She yelped again and laughed. “Alright greatest hero, you win. The evil witch is defeated.” She hugged his neck and kissed his jaw.

She almost couldn't believe this man and the man who barged in her home with a dead body were the same people. He was looking so disheveled but relaxed at the same time. There weren’t any dark clouds in his bright blue eyes. With his messy hair and lopsided smile, he was looking like a regular, sexy guy.

When he put her down, she saw the sky and grimaced. It was still dark outside. “Tell me why we are starting the day before the sun does?”

“We need to get ready. There is so much to be done today.” Homelander said as he put on his pants. Violet approached and embraced him from the back. She kissed between his shoulder blades. “Join me in the shower?” She whispered against his skin. Homelander held her smaller hands on his belly and sign. “If I join you, we will be late.” Violet just continued to kiss his board back; “So? You are _The_ Homelander. And I’m going to be the vice-president of Vaught. I think we could afford to be late.”

Holender laughed and turned back to embrace her properly; “You really are a wicked little thing, aren’t you? He picked her up while kissing her lips. She wrapped her bare legs around his hips and ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

He carried her like that to the bathroom and put her down. She turned her back to adjust the water. As she turned around, he saw the scar marks covering all of her back. How he hadn't noticed them last night? Dozens of long, white marks… His eyes blazed red with rage. Who would dare to scar his beautiful witch! He will be going to rip their fucking head off! 

Violet turned back to him when she noticed the red glowing lights shining on the tiles. He didn’t say anything, just hugged her and put his hands on her scared back. But Violet understood the unasked question; “He is dead.” She whispered. “Good.” He said in a growl. They stand a couple of minutes like that. Then Homelander released her with a kiss on her shoulder. His eyes were once again blue like the open sea.

They get in the shower and get cleaned. They didn't do more than touch and embrace each other. The air was too heavy for more than that.

After they dried, Homelander told her to put on her best business-like attire. Unfortunately, as a stage magician, she didn’t have many choices. She only has 2 types of clothes; comfortable casual stuff, uncomfortable cabaret stuff. So, she put on her plain, black funeral dress.

As she was finishing her make-up, Homelander thought how normal they look. Like a simple couple without power, getting ready for their days… But their lives never would be simple. 

When they finished, Homelander took her to the balcony. He told her to hold on to him and then he took off through the twilight sky.

He tried to keep his speed minimum, he didn’t want her to scare or Heavens forbid, puke. Violet wasn’t scared but she appreciated the slow pace. Because she felt like her stomach was in her mouth. 

After a couple of minutes, Homelander landed on the front porch of Madelyn’s house. Violet’s legs were slightly shaking, so he kept hugging her. “I thought we would go to the Vaught?” She asked. “In a minute. We need Madelyn’s cellphone and employee card.” He answered then he kissed her forehead and left her to look for those items.

He didn’t need to search for long tho. Because he confronted Madelyn when she came home. Her small red bag with those items was on a console by the front door. He picked the bag. Then he noticed a broad-brimmed black hat on the console as well. He picked that too.

Violet was pacing on the front porch. She was panicked when she noticed a camera, right above her. But then she realized it was melted. She didn’t need to guess how and why. The body on her cooler answered for her.

When Homelander came back, he put the hat on her head and gave her the red bag; “Put your hair in a bun or something. The hat will cover the rest of your face from the cameras.”

Violet listened to him and knotted her hair. Then she took all the necessary items from the red bag and put them in hers. After adjusting the extremely big hat, she turned to Homelander; “I look like a child with a sombrero in a funeral. All I’m missing is a pair of sunglasses.”

“Would you like me to look for a pair?” He asked jokingly. Violet just hit his chest. “Do you know what's weirder than wearing the clothes of a dead woman? Wearing the clothes of a dead woman who is in my living room.”

“She won’t be in your living room longer.”

“Is all this set-up really necessary? Why don’t we just blow her house or set it on fire and tell it's a terrorist attack or something?

“Nah, it would never work. I have a plan. Now hold onto that hat of yours.” He embraced her again and took off through the sky.

He dropped her off in an alley near the Vaught. With Homelander’s help, they perfected her illusion. “This is so fucked up! ” She said but in Madelyn’s face and voice. “They are going to kill me. Or... or torture me! They would never believe this all started because I wanted to get into your pants. Oh no, they will torture me for information. I bet Danny would volunteer for it.

“Hey, slow down. Nobody is going to kill you or torture you. I will kill them first before they lay a finger on you.” Homelander embraced her and wait for her to calm down. She wasn’t panicking when he was threatening her but she was panicking _now_? What a weird little witch… He thought then asked with a frown; “Who the fuck is Danny?”

“One of the guards at the lobby. He has torture fantasies.” Homelander wrote the name in his brain. 

“Alright vice-president, ready your smile. I will be at the tower, waiting for you. If something happens, scream and your hero would come to your rescue.”

“Jackass.”

Homelander chuckled; “Eloquent as ever.” Then he flew off with a last kiss.

He landed on the top floor and went to their conference room. Usually, the other members of the Seven don’t come in here unless they're having a meeting. He thought he could concentrate on Violet’s presence more easily alone. But, this morning Queen Maeve was waiting inside.

“Goodmorning.” She greeted him with a smile. “You are late. I never saw you being late.”

“There is a first time for everything.” He said casually but inside he was irritated. He doesn’t need to explain himself to anybody. He is the Homelander. He can do what the fuck he wants.

“I was hoping to catch you before starting the day. We didn’t hang out after the party so, maybe we could have breakfast together?” Maeve pointed to the paper bag sitting on the table. Homelander quickly looked inside with his x-ray eyes. There were some croissants inside. Shit, he thought. He and Violet didn't have breakfast this morning. 

He had always needed to follow a strict diet while he grew up. He was not allowed to eat anything other than what the doctors gave him. And those things they made him eat would be tasteless and unsavory. So even now, he doesn't like to eat that much and doesn’t think about eating unless he is hungry. If it wasn't for Madelyn constantly bugging him to eat and saying that he needs to maintain his physique, he would be half the weight he is right now.

But he doesn’t know anything about Violet. Does she usually have breakfast before leaving home? Or is she one of those who skip breakfast with small snacks? He kind of dragged her out of the house before asking. He was impressed she didn’t puke on him while they were flying. Empty stomachs and heights usually make bad couples. He had enough bad experiences to be wary of.

He needs to fix this situation somehow. “Thank you Maeve, how thoughtful of you.” He said with his perfect smile and took the paper bag. She smiled fully and got up to stand next to him.

“Would you like to go to the roof? The city view is beuti…” Maeve tried to say but Homelander interrupted; “I have some… urgent business to take care of. Alone. Thank you again for the croissants. I will enjoy them.” He turned his back to her and went to the window.

“Oh... Okay… I guess I will see you later?” Maeve asked with a small, defeated voice. 

“Maybe. Goodday Maeve.” He dismissed her without turning to her. But he could see her reflection on the window. Her shoulders were dropped and she had a troubled frown on her face. She gave him one last hopeless look and left the room.

That woman's persistence… She insists on not understanding that their relationship is only for the press. And this irritates him. He tried to test the waters with her once. But she was so demanding. Homelander couldn't even remember to feed the woman he spent the night with. How could he remember some shit like buying roses before the movie premiere?

Maeve is too emotional for her own good but she is a decent enough team worker. He could picture them getting along well as colleagues. But nothing more. And he had a girlfriend now. Or she is more like an accomplice? Anyway, he told her he hates cheaters and liars so he also needs to follow his rule. Even if he is a little curious about her promised nightmares if he cheated.

When he was deep in thoughts, he heard the first greetings of Stillwell. Their plan was working smoothly by the sounds of it. Nobody suspected anything out of the ordinary. He followed her voice until it disappeared into the elevator.

When the elevator stopped, she didn’t exit. He frowned. She was in the elevator. He could see her through the walls. Why is she not exiting?

“Miss Stillwell, this is your floor ma’am?” Some random employee in the elevator said.

“O-oh… Sorry. I dozed off a moment.” Violet chuckled nervously and stepped off the elevator. She looked around the floor like she didn't know which way to go.

Homelander watched her wandering around with a lost expression. He could go out and help her out but where is the fun in that. Watching her squirm was much more enjoyable. She was opening doors and closing them with apologizing. All the employees must be thinking the great vice-president was drunk. It was hilarious.

He thought he had enough fun and decided to help her out. But, her secretary Ashley Barrett beated him.

“Miss Stilwell!” Ashley yelled across the hallway. Violet jumped a little at the volume of her voice but turned to her. “Yes?” She asked. She wasn’t sure if he needed to know this woman or not. The woman's mind was filled with new advertisement projects and wasn’t helping Violet at all. All she could understand was this woman’s name is Ashley and she was a simple woman with common wants and skittish nature. She wasn’t a threat and Violet relaxed a little after learning that. 

Ashley approached her and looked at her ridiculously big hat. She raised an eyebrow in question. “Don't ask.” Violet said with a sign.

“Sorry!” Ashley yelled again and cleared her throat. “I bring you the reports for yesterday's organization. Would you like to go to your room and inspect them?” She asked in a calmer voice and pointed to Madelyn’s office behind her with her thumb.

“Yes, of course. Lead the way.” Violet said. She was trying to look calm and collected.

Ashley led her to hers/Madelyn’s office and closed the door behind them. Truth to be told, it was a really good office with light wood tones and clean looking furniture. But Violet prefers more dark wood tones and crazy colors. 

“We gain 2.0 points for our unique entertainer choice. But we lost 4.3 points because Homelander disappeared so suddenly. The Mayor was especially very disappointed.” Ashley said everything in one breath and put the report folder in Violet’s hand. “It is a really serious drop. We need a new campaign to make up for it. I could reschedule your 3 o'clock appointment and arrange a meeting with the marketing team.”

“Fuck me…” Violet murmured. She sat at Madelyn’s office chair and leaned back. She had no idea what this woman was talking about. All these numbers and reports and projects… It wasn’t even fucking 9 in the morning and she could feel a headache is coming! She could tell this day would be long and miserable.

“What do you suggest?” Violet asked the over-excited woman across her. “Me?” Ashley asked surprised. Her big and round eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

“Yes, you. You are an employee of Vaught, aren't you? Give me your opinion.” Violet tried to ask in the most professional voice of hers. Truth is, she doesn't give a fuck about what this woman thinks. She was just asking so she wouldn’t look like a total idiot.

Ashley talked non-stop about her best ideas, about how to raise Homelander’s points. Violet wasn’t listening to her a bit. She was trying to hear the other people’s minds. It is something she always does; quickly looks around for how many people are around and which ones are the threat. So far, she counted 6 people in her range and none of them was threatening.

She came across a dark void when she was looking. Black Noir must be around somewhere. Not being able to read him was giving her goosebumps. And not the good kinds. If she doesn’t know what kind of person he is, how could she take precautions? Like her pizza delivery guy for example. She knows he is a pervert so when she orders pizza, she always answers the door like an old, obese looking man. Is Black Noir a pervert, is he a psycho, is he a saint in black clothes? Not knowing anything was really troubling her.

Homelander was keeping an eye on her through his portrait since Violet went inside the office. He saw the troubled look on her face. Poor little thing, Ashley must be biting her head off. He looked at the paper bag in his hand. Maybe a little breakfast break would cheer her up.

As he turned around to go to her office, He came across the brunette woman he was messing with at the party. What was her name again? Betty, Becky? He couldn’t remember.

“Homelander! Good morning.” She greeted him with a big smile. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating a little. He could tell that she was nervous but she was also excited.

“Good morning” He greeted her too with his perfect smile. He could see that her heart skipped a beat with his smile. He didn’t talk with her for more than 5 minutes yesterday and now she has this obvious crush on him. He could roll his eyes if he could. “What can I do for you?” He asked politely instead.

“I’m here to talk to you about taking over the rest of your social media accounts.” She said. Her eyes were shining with awe and she was smiling at him. And also, she was fidgeting with a folder in her hands.

“Oh yes. That thing.” He murmured. Honestly, he doesn’t give a fuck about social media or anything related to it. She could take over all of them and post about shit if she wants.

“Would you like to go somewhere…” She gulped. She was suddenly more nervous than before. “...somewhere more private to discuss it?” She bit her painted pink lips and put her hair behind her ear.

Now he could understand why she was nervous. She was trying to get some _alone_ time with him. He bet she was even wearing her most sexy lingerie set. Isn’t this woman married? What would her husband think if he sees his wife fluttering her eyes to America’s top idol to fuck her first thing in the morning? He wondered, would she still say yes if he told her he had some serious fucked-up kinks? Torture kink? blood kink? How far would she say yes? He could seriously mess with her. Fuck, he could even give her PTSD! She couldn't back off, she couldn’t tell his husband or anyone else. Watching her squirming could be really hilarious. And this should teach this lying whore to not cheat her husband again.

Homelander smiled slyly, unable to mask a look of danger in his eyes. “Sure. Why don’t we go to the conference room? I bet you would love the view.”


	6. Delayed Breakfast

* * *

_Homelander smiled slyly, unable to mask a look of danger in his eyes. “Sure. Why don’t we go to the conference room? I bet you would love the view.”_

-

He led her to the conference room. As she walked inside, her blue eyes got bigger with excitement. “Wow…” she whispered with awe while looking at all the technological equipment.

“Very impressive, isn’t it.” He said while smiling at her awestruck face. He turned and walked to the windows with his hands on his back. As soon as he turned around, she immediately fluffed her hair and adjusted her bra. He rolled his eyes then. He could see her reflection on the windows. It was impossible to notice for normal eyes but for someone who has enchanted senses, he could see clearly as a mirror surface.

“Why are you here Betty?” He asked without turning to her. “Becca, sir.” She said with a small voice and then cleared her throat. “I’m here to talk about soci…”

“Cut the chase.” He interrupted her harshly. Then he turned and walked towards her at an intimidatingly slow pace. “You don’t give a shit about my social media accounts, don’t you. You are here to get fucked.”

“Sir?” She asked with a shaking voice. She was so much more nervous than before. Good, Homelander tough; this is just the beginning…

He put his beloved paper bag to the side and caged the shaking Becca to the table with his hands on both of her sides. Her heart was beating like an athlete’s. She was sweating and the adrenaline was oozing out of her in waves. She wasn’t aroused anymore. She was just afraid.

“You are here to get fucked by me. Did you think I wouldn’t smell your arousal when I saw you? What a lying little whore you are, cheating your husband in the broad daylight.” He said slowly but his voice was cold as ice.

“S-sir, no. I’m not h-here to…” She tried to lie about her intentions but Homelander didn’t give her a chance. Oh no… This woman laid her bed, now she has to sleep in it. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up to the table. She dropped one of her shoes while trying to resist him. 

“Oh yes, you are. You were even flirting with me while you were next to your husband. You naughty girl.” He said while gripping her leg with bruising strength. Then he pushed her back on the table harshly; “You know, I’m not a sunshine and rainbows kind of guy you saw on TV. You think you can keep up with me?” He grabbed her buttoned-up blouse and yanked it. A couple of buttons opened up, one of them even broke off.

Homelander trembled in delight as he saw the woman squirm in front of him. He could feel her terror. Her eyes were watered with tears. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she was shaking like she was having an epilepsy attack. “No… Please, no…” She cried and tried to push him off. “No?” He asked in a mocking voice. Then he got closer to her ear and whispered; “Then you shouldn't swim in unfamiliar waters. One day you might drown.” He petted her hair and gave her one of his award-winning poster smiles; “Say hi to Billyboy from me.” He said cheerfully then he got off of her. He took his paper bag and left the shaking woman alone.

What he didn't notice was a pair of prying eyes watching them.

As he was walking down the hallway, Homelander’s skin was buzzing with excitement. He loves the look of terror on people’s faces when they fall at his feet. The hopelessness in their eyes when they beg for their pathetic lives… They _should_ tremble before him. He is the most powerful one, the strongest one. And he is above everyone. 

As he came near Violet’s/Madelyn’s office, he heard that Ashley was still going on about campaign ideas. He looked through walls to the inside of her office. Violet had a face of a person begging for death. He chuckled at that. He could understand what she was feeling right now. He used to feel suffocated in this kind of conversation too. But then he learned to let go. Now, he doesn't even bother to listen. He could do whatever the hell he wants and the others have to go with that. 

He knocked on the door and entered the office without waiting for Violet’s reply. “Good morning Madelyn, Ashley.” he greeted them with a smile.

“G-good morning sir.” Ashley greeted him nervously. She was always too timid around him. That’s why he likes working with her. He could control her easily.

“Would you mind giving Miss Stillwell and me some private moment, Ashley?” He asked calmly and slowly. But his tone said that she wouldn’t want to disobey him. “O-of course sir!” She shuttered and began to gather some papers on the table with slightly shaking hands. Homelander looked at Violet. She was begging Ashley to leave as soon as possible with her eyes. “Now, Ashley.” Homelander said firmly. The poor woman jumped a little and almost ran towards the door with a messy folder. She dropped a couple of papers but oh, well… She could always come back and pick them up later.

After she left them alone, Violet dropped her head on the table and groaned. “Fucking hell…” She murmured with a miserable voice. Homelander chuckled and went to sit on the couch.

Violet dropped the Madelyn illusion and came to sit on his lap with her legs on the couch beside his. She put her forehead on his shoulder and sighed deeply. “Fuck… It hasn't even been two hours and I have a headache already. How could you do that all day?”

Homelander laughed and massaged her hips; “You are doing an amazing job. Nobody suspected anything.” Homelander kissed her neck as he pulled her zipper down to loosen her dress. 

Suddenly Violet tread her fingers to his hair and yanked it back. He was too surprised to resist. Then Violet touched softly to his adam's apple. Her eyes were a deep purple. “Before we get ahead of ourselves, would you like to talk about why I felt some woman’s rape terror about you?” She said and the sunlight shining into the room dimed a little. Her voice was deadly and sexy and so arousing. 

“She was a blasphemous civilian so I reminded her of the sacredness of the marriage bond. To keep her out of the gutter as a public hero. You know, the usual stuff.” He said as he pushed her dress towards her hips.

“So, you have become the protector of virtue?” Violet said angrily and grabbed him strongly through his pants. Homelander groaned and pulled her hips towards the hardening bulge in his pants. The expression on her angry face was so beautiful.

“If there's one thing I hate more than being lied to my dear, it's that being used.”

Violet looked deeply at his blue eyes like she was looking deep inside his soul. And she was. She was searching his soul for lies but couldn’t find any. He was honest. He hadn’t raped the woman. He just gave the woman a fright, that's all. He hadn’t tainted his beautiful soul with such a stain.

Violet kissed him passionately then. She was relieved that his wonderful man still belongs to her. It would be terrible if she had to hurt him. That woman tho, she just won a ticket to the nightmare realms. But, later...

Homelander touched her through her underwear with his gloved fingers. She was already so wet for him. As they kissed, Homelander opened his belt and freed his member. Then he pulled her underwear to the side and entered her.

They moan together in each other’s mouths to keep quiet. As she set a rocking pace for both of their likings, he tried to concentrate on other things besides the wicked little witch on his lap. He didn’t want to leave her unsatisfied like last night again. 

He activated his x-ray eyes and looked at her. He could see himself moving inside of her and that image was beyond arousing. But he tried to hold on. He opened her bra and freed her beautiful, ample breasts, and gave them a special treatment.

With his every lick, the woman on his lap whimpered, and with her every whimper, he got a little bit harder.

This woman makes him lose his fucking mind! He could feel his pleasure grow apace. He won't be able to last long, again. So, he grabbed her hips and changed her angle slightly. That way, he could hit that special spot he saw inside of her. And as soon as she rocked herself again, she moaned so loudly Homelander had to put his gloved fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet.

Her moans were vibrating on his oversensitive skin. And that was the last drop to make him explode. He throatily groaned and buried his face between her beautiful breasts. With his warmth spreading inside of her, she couldn't hold on anymore too and she come with a muffled yell.

They stay like that for a couple of seconds to catch their breaths. When Homelander recovered, he watched the still mewling beautiful woman on his lap. He wasn’t aware but he had a smile on his face. He was feeling so wild and free with her. This feeling was so wonderful and so scary at the same time. It has been two days since they met but still, he didn't know what to do with her or what to do without her.

When Violet’s heat rate slowed down, she leaned down and kissed his thin lips slowly. Then she hugged his neck and rested against his shoulder. She was feeling invincible in his arms. She could stay like that for all day. But then her stomach rumbled and dissolved all the sexy air.

“Shit… Sorry.” She whispered with blushing cheeks and got up. Homelander let her get up so they could tidy up their clothes. After they became decent, he made Violet sit on his lap sideways.

“Believe it or not, that rumbled was the reason why I came here in the first place.” He said then leaned towards the coffee table to grab his paper bag. “Here, I got you breakfast.” He told and gave her the paper bag. She took the bag and when she looked inside, she laughed aloud. “Croissant thief in the mornings, ice-cream thief in the nights.” He pinched her hips; “I didn’t steal them. They were given semi-consensually.”

She laughed again and bit one of them. They weren’t warm but they were still fresh and crispy. And they were filled with chocolate. Violet almost moaned when the liquid chocolate touched her tongue. This endorphin boost was needed after starting such a rocky day. All she was missing was a cup of coffee then she would be ready to forget her headache.

She took one croissant to his mouth for him to eat too. But Homelander refused; “I shouldn't consume that much sugar and carbohydra...” 

“Stop talking and open your mouth.”

He opened his mouth. He took the first bite with hesitation. Sugary snacks and baked goods weren’t something he was used to eating. They have a great chef who cooks fancy foods for them. After the first bite, the croissant coated his tongue in a rich flavor. He barely held back his joyful moaning. He finished the rest of it in 3 bites.

“That good, huh” She asked with a laugh. Then they shared the rest of the croissants with each other till they were full. 

“The breakfast break was good but I have a meeting with the marketing team in half an hour. How long do I have to keep doing this shit?” She said with a sigh.

“You have a late-night meeting with same Mayor, right? I remember something about that.” Homelander said and he ran his hand in her hair.

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I still don’t know how to pull off that shit.” She said troubled.

“It will be easy, don't worry. Madelyn was like to keep organized. She must have taken some notes about it. Just a couple more hours?” Homelander said with a smile in his voice. “And when you were at the meeting, I would go and pick her car up. Do you remember the alley I left you in the morning? I would go and bring the car there at night, without anyone seeing it. It will rain tonight. An innocent late-night car accident on the slippery roads to her isolated home would be tragic, don't you think?”

Violet laughed aloud; “You are a genius villain.”

Homelander put his hand on his chest in a mocking hurt expression. “Sticks and stones may not break my bones but your words, ouch.”

“Alright you genius great hero, shoo now. I have a busy schedule to keep.” She shooed away Homelander and recast her Madelyn illusion. There was so much to do till the Mayor’s meeting. She hoped she could survive until then.

The rest of the day wasn’t as bad as she expected. She may or may not stopped listening to the people at one point and just fake it as it goes. But oh well… Madelyn is going to die tonight anyway so who cares!

She checked Madelyn’s notes for the meeting with the Mayor of Baltimore. Homelander was right, Madelyn was a very organized person. Violet was able to find every kind of useful information on her notes. The man wants to buy some supes for his region. Madelyn’s notes were filled with hero names and prices. She reviewed these notes as she waited for the Mayor.

A couple of minutes later, a bald man with a white bread entered her office. He was wearing a black suit, probably worth more than her house. Violet searched the man’s mind and intentions. He was just another money-worshipper bigwig. As long as she closes a profitable deal for him, he wouldn't be a problem.

He greeted her with familiarity and Violet played along. She poured them a glass of whiskey and got comfortable on the couch like chatting with an old friend. 

They chatted a little. She tried to act like she knew this man as much as she saw in his mind. Violet dodged most of the personal questions and asked about his life, his son instead. After a while, the Mayor checked his watch and said that he would like to stay longer but he needed to catch his plane soon.

“I assume you already know why I’m here Madelyn. So, who do you proposing?”

“Nubian Prince.” She said and opened the visual presentation Madelyn prepared on the TV. “Capable enough but not too militant. People love him 56% approval rate.” She said and showed the Mayer, a dark-skinned man wearing an ethnic embroidered armor. “We will give you a 3-year exclusive contract with full RP support.”

Mayor was interested, she could see in his eyes. But he kept his cool and asked about the money. “3 hundred million a year.” Violet said with a fake smile.

When she first saw those numbers, she felt like fainting. She couldn’t even read some of the numbers on Madelyn’s notes. Her disgust with this corporate shit just grew as she read her notes and journal. The heroes were just big, expensive dolls for them, not people. They would exchange them, sell them, they could even make jelly bean brand of them! 

“I know, I know it is hard to swallow.” She said with a laugh. She couldn’t help herself. Because she really found the situation too hard to believe. The Mayor laughed with her as well. “2 hundred million for Nubian Prince.” He negotiated.

Truth is, Violet doesn't give a shit about how much money the Vaught gains or this pompous ass saves. She just wanted to go home. But, she was wondering how much he was willing to pay for this man; “We have Atlanta on the waiting list.” She said.

The Mayor just smiled slyly and said; “If I tell you, I know about the Compound V, would that change your mind?” Violet just stared at the man blankly; “What is compound V?” she asked with a smile.

“Just a rumor that could end all your hero stuff.” He said dismissively. But Violet could see that this stuff is more important than the man let on. _A rumor to end all the hero stuff_ , that is definitely deeper and more serious. She tried to read his mind but all she could see was the joy of how he cornered Vaught with its biggest, dirtiest secret.

“Nobody wants that, right. People need heroes.” He said mockingly and touched her arm like he was talking to a friend not blackmailing somebody; “I could make sure that stays as a rumor because I’m your friend. But, friendship does cut both ways.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said with visible confusion. This was some serious shit apparently but she has no idea what this man’s talking about or what the fuck is this stuff.

They shook hands in the middle, 2.5 hundred million dollars. After the man left, Violet finished her whiskey in one go and waited for Homelander. Like on cue, as soon as the man left, Homelander came in.

“Alright! Are you ready to call it a day? I bring Madelyn’s car to the alley as we talked about.” He said cheerfully. But he was so fucking pissed inside. He heard what that man was talking about even while outside the building. How the fuck could he possibly know about Compound V? He needs to shut that man permanently before he starts gossiping.

Violet looked at the Homelander’s smiling face but she could see right through him. He _knew_ about this stuff.

“What is Compound V” She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timeline is a little messed up. This story needs to be in 7-8 years before compound V stuff. But there is no way I can fill that kind of a massive gap. So I'm trying to combine what happened in the past and what happened in the future to create an in-between timeline.


	7. Triple Homicide

* * *

_Violet looked at the Homelander’s smiling face but she could see right through him. He knew about this stuff._

_“What is Compound V?” She asked._

_-_

Homelander grimaced like a child and paced around the room; “Compound V? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do. I can tell you are lying.” Violet said and pryed inside his mind for an explanation. But he was just imagining the gruesome deaths of the Mayor of Baltimore. She felt tricked and this really pissed her off.

“You know, If you don't want me to lie, you shouldn't lie either!” She yelled at him. Homelander took aback by her sudden loudness. He stopped pacing and came closer to her slowly. He was trying to look intimidating with a sharp set of eyes and a serious face. “I’m not lying.” He said. 

“Bullshit!” She snapped at him. “Do you want me to find out by myself by poking in your mind? Because I can do that!” She flashed her eyes purple and suddenly Homelander found himself in his childhood lab.

_He was five years old. He was laying on a medical bed and surrounded by doctors. He couldn't tell who they were. Because they were wearing full medical suits with masks and goggles. They were giving him a bright blue serum on his arm. He was crying. Saying his arm was feeling cold and it hurts. But the doctors were just shushing him and taking notes. Then he heard Dr. Vogelbaum’s voice; “Increase the Compound V dose.”_

Homelander snapped out of the memory with shock. He felt like surfacing after holding his breath for a long time. He felt disoriented and he wobbled on his feet a little. 

What he saw was one of the memories he sometimes dreamed of. Usually, he doesn't dream when he sleeps. But when he does, it would usually be a nightmare about his childhood, about the labs, what they did to him. The memories about those times were the only things that really disturb him and make him nervous greatly.

He was irritated that she saw him helpless and pathetic. But her little power show didn't anger him. Oh, no. Homelander was amazed. 

He was amazed because, since the labs, nobody could be able to hurt him before. Even if they shoot a gun right between his eyes, all he could feel would be a little pinch. But he could still feel the throbbing ice-cold pain in his arm. This little witch hurt him, _him_ , the Homelander! He may not have a physical scar but the pain felt so real.

Being able to feel the pain again was amazing. 

“Holy shit…” Violet whispered. She was out of breath too. “Was that blue stuff Compound V?” But Homleander didn’t answer. He just grabbed her from her neck and brought her closer to his face; “Impressive...” He said with a subtle smile.

He could feel her pulse under his hand. He could break her neck just like a twig at this moment. She was so weak, so vulnerable. And yet she could be able to hurt him without breaking a sweat.

He was impressed yes, but the little witch needs to know her place. He wouldn't let her feel like she has some advantage over him. He is the superior one. The strongest man in the World! He refused to admit that she could affect him so easily.

Homelander loosened his hand but didn’t let her neck go. He touched their lips together and said; “Such a tour de force. But don’t put your nose in matters that don't concern you. You may break your pretty neck. We don't want that, right?”

“Right...” Violet whispered against his lips. She was confused. She expected him to lash out and be furious for invading his privacy. He was threatening her, yes. But he was oddly calm and collected. 

Violet stroked the hand on her neck. As strange as this situation turned out to be, she could understand now why he had that crimson rage in his soul. She hated to see him so alone, so hopeless in there. Even as a child. No children deserve to go through what those doctors did. A soul as magnificent as his, deserve to be cherished. Not be treated like a lab rat!

“It was, wasn’t it? The blue thing. I was the Compound V.” Violet said. She tried to mask the anger in her voice and tried to sound compassionate. But she could see his disturbance. It was a sour subject for him. 

Homelander sighed and released her neck. “I just know it's a strong chemical mixture and it could boost your superpowers. That’s all. I don’t know what it is.” He said and technically it wasn't a lie. He does not know what its chemical content is. He only knows what it does. But telling the truth wouldn’t benefit them right now. 

She sensed that he wasn't telling the whole truth but she accepted his answer. Because she didn't want to hurt him again with more unpleasant memories.

"We have lingered long enough.” He said with a quick kiss on the lips. “You know where the car is. It has a GPS, use it to find your way. I'll catch you on the road in half an hour.” 

He took a step back towards the door but Violet stopped him quickly; “Wait. Where are you going?” He smiled and continued on his way; “I have something urgent to deal with.” He left Violet alone and flew out the way he came in. He thrust Violet to continue with the plan. She doesn’t have any other choice anyway.

Homelander flew to the private airport used by politicians and other celebrities. He hoped to catch the Mayor of Baltimore and interrogate him before he took off. That man knew things he should not have known. What else did he know besides Compound V? Homelander had to learn everything and find the leak in the Vaught.

But the take-off runway of the planes was empty. Now Homelander had to catch his plane in the air.

He grimaced because he doesn’t like to fly in storms. Rainwater would get into his eyes, ears, nose, everywhere! And water would seep down the neck of his suit and the insides of his suit would be wet and yucky. Ugh… 

But he had no other choice but to endure it to catch the tattler.

He looked through the building with his x-ray eyes to find someone who would know the Mayor’s route. The man didn't have to be flying straight to Baltimore. He could take a detour for some shit. Like to visit his mistress in Boston or something else. Homelander doesn’t want to get extra wet searching for his plane in the air.

As he was looking through the building, he saw a ground control officer just entering the building from the back. 

He quickly flew next to him; “Hello, pal.” He greeted the young man with his prize-winning smile. When the young man saw Homelander, he dropped the directional lights on his hand. “Oh my God! You are the Homelander!” He squeaked like a little girl and jumped on his feet several times. “I’m a huge fan! Can I get a hug, please?”

“Sorry, I don’t have time. I’m on a hero mission. But I need your help. You can be the hero of the day. What do you say?” Homelander said.

“M-Me! You need ME! Yes! Hell Yes! Whatever you need!” The young man yelled enthusiastically.

“First of all, do you have any cameras seeing this area?” Homelander asked. The man shook his head; “Not this side of the building, no.” Homelander grabbed the young man by his shoulders and dragged him out; “Okay, that’s perfect! Secondly, do you know the direction the Mayor of Baltimore went?” The young man pointed towards to southwest, to Baltimore. 

“Alright! Thank you pal you have been a great help.” He said to the man and took off through the sky at rocket speed. But Homelander was still holding the man’s shoulders. The young man screamed his lunges out at Homlander’s surprise took off but his voice lost in the heavy storm. When Homelander got to the middle of Lower Bay, he dropped the man from 35.000ft. 

Hypoxia had already starting to set in the young man at this height. He was barely conscious. Therefore he couldn’t even scream as he hit the water and shattered to pieces.

Homelander didn’t want to take a risk with an eyewitness about his involvement with the Mayor. The high sea would spread the man’s remains and the sharks would clean up the rest. 

After he dropped the extra package, he speeded up to catch the plane.

A few miles ahead, he came across a private plane. He flew closer to it and quickly scanned it with his x-ray vision. the Mayor was inside. He was sitting next to a boy playing with the Black Noir action figure. His bodyguards were on the front and rear of the plane. With the pilot and the attendants, there were only 8 people on the plane.

As he approached the plane, the boy noticed him from the side window. The boy yelled and pointed at him. Everybody started to move towards the windows to look at him. Homelander cursed. He wanted to interrogate the Mayor before killing him. But one of the bodyguards was reaching for his fucking phone. He could start a live broadcast at any minute! Homelander couldn’t risk it. So, he blazed his eyes red and cut the plan in half.

Homelander watch the plane hit the bottom of the ocean. He thought of damaging engines to crash the plane. To make it look like an accident after interrogation. But this isn't so bad either. Divers will likely assume that the plane split in two at the crash.

He was relieved. The risk of occurrence avoided. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't hear the Mayor talking about the Compound V. How could he possibly know about it in the first place? This information is more tightly protected than missile codes! Homelander was so confused and irritated.

He had to investigate this deeply. But right now, there was one more murder to commit.

Violet was on the edge. It has been a while since she drove a car. And it's not easy to drive a new car so suddenly. Moreover, at night and when there is a storm... Also, Madelyn’s car was the most expensive car she has ever driven. There were many _‘improved’_ features that she had no idea what they're doing.

She was driving in such a ridiculous way, she hoped she wouldn't be pulled over for driving while drunk. That would be a perfect excuse for the accident though.

As she was approaching a bend on the road in a more secluded area, Homelander landed in front of the road. He was carrying Madelyn's icy blue body. Violet startled when he suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. She yelped and stepped on the brakes with a curse. The vehicle started to skid and spin on the wet road. 

Homelander chuckled and stopped the car from spinning by putting his hand on the bonnet. “It wasn’t necessary but brake marks will be a nice touch.” He said jokingly.

“What are you, Jokey Smurf?” She said and got out of the car. She was clearly annoyed. Homelander laugh. He didn’t mean to scare her but the terrified expression on her face was priceless. Apparently, she was scared of jumpscares. Good to know.

Violet took a couple of breaths to slow down her heartbeat. By the time she calmed down, he already put Madelyn’s corpse on the driver's seat. “How will you drive the car?” Violet asked. “I won't.” He answered then grabbed the car like a toy and swung it through the nearest tree.

The front of the car was fully folded in half at the impact but there was no oil or gasoline leak in the vehicle. Homelander shoot lasers at the gas tank and blow up the vehicle.

The rain will eventually stop the fire. But before it happens, all evidence pointing to Madelyn's death to him will disappear.

“C'mon, let's take you home.” Homelander said to Violet and he put his arm on her shoulder. “Just a second.” She said and opened her bag. She took out her personal items and threw the bag with Madelyn's items into the burning car. Then she walked back to Homelander and hugged his shoulders tightly.

Homelander hugged her back and took off through the dark sky. When they landed on Violet’s balcony, Violet was wet to her frost. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering from the cold. 

Homelander helped her to take off her wet clothes and get into the hot shower. Then he took off his wet costume and joined her in the shower. “You did an excellent job today. You have been very good.” He said as he embraced her waist from behind. “And good girls deserve a reward.” He slid his hands from her hips to her breasts and creased them softly.

Violet tilted her head back and leaned against Homelander’s chest. She moaned then. His hands were hotter than the water hitting on her chest and felt amazing on her breasts. She raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Homelander pulled her towards himself and started kissing from her neck towards her collarbone. Then he slid one of his hands between her legs and circled her little bud there. 

Her sweet arousal smell was heavy in the air and that made his mouth water. He was hard and excited but he wanted to completely focus on her. He wanted to taste her sweet lust on his tongue. She deserved a reward after all. So, he turned her around and lifted Violet by holding her under her round hips. Violet had no choice but to wrap her legs around his neck and shoulder. Her back was cold from leaning against the tiles but his body was burning between her legs.

Homelander kissed the valley between her plump breasts towards her navel. Then, when he put his mouth against her core, a fire erupted in her body. She moaned loudly and raked her hands in his golden hair.

He was slowly driving her mad with pleasure. And when he dipped his tongue at a new angle, Violet cried out. She arched up off the wall and yanked his hair strongly.

Homelander smiled at her. He enjoyed seeing her so wild and feral like that. He wanted to see her viciously trying to reach her peak. So, he pushed his face harder against her and lapped at her folds with an unquenchable thirst.

Violet was panting for breath. The pleasure was too good, almost unbearable and she couldn’t stand against it any longer. Her lips parted in a strangled cry and she came like a wildfire.

“Oh, fuck…” She whispered hoarsely when she came off her high. Homelander laugh deeply and put her down slowly. Her arousal tasted better than he thought. And her wild expression… Priceless… If she continues being good and obedient to him, maybe he could give her rewards like that in the future.

He caressed Violet's soft hips and parted her still trembling legs. Then he wrapped them against his waist. He slowly pushed into her and swallowed her moans with his mouth against her. And, as he began thrusting, Violet lost her mind the second time that night.

Their hearts were beating in the same rhythm. They were breathing each other’s breath. Nothing else existed at this moment. There was only Violet and him, together... 

After a hot and sexy shower, they went to bed to relax.

Homelander was lying on her lap and Violet was playing with his still wet golden hair. He was fluttering his eyes each time Violet lightly scratched his scalp. “I can’t wait to do that at the tower.” He murmured with a relaxed smile. “What?” Violet asked. She paused her hands with confusion.

Homelander raised one of his hands and touched her jaw. “When you accept the Vaught’s contract, we can have fun at every nook and corner.” He wiggled his eyebrows in mischief. “Ashley will replace Madelyn as vice-president probably. And Ashley is someone you can manipulate easily. You can set all the terms you want. You can demand extra private time or even paid vacations to spend together.” He said and snuggled to her tummy. 

“I haven’t decided to join yet.” She murmured. Every minute she spent with Homelander was magical but her hesitations still continued.

“What do you mean? _Everybody_ wants to join the Vaught.” He said with a frown and got up. “Think about it, you will have fame and fortune you could never imagine. Everyone will know you and love you. You will have fans all over the world.”

“I’m a showman, a magician. I can act for an hour on the stage but I can't act my life all the time as you guys do. I would go nuts. We can still spend time together, here. Away from peeping eyes and cameras. Just don't ask me to join you in that game. I can't do that.”

She looked deeply into his blue eyes with a sad smile. She wants to be with him. She really does. The man behind his poster-boy looks and charming speeches, the man with a dark black and golden soul… That man was so perfect for her. He is strong, invincible. He is like a fucking demigod! She knows she will be invulnerable with him. Nobody could hurt her ever again with him by her side. He is a protectionist at a possessive level. But she likes this sense of ownership. She knows he won't be irrelevant like the matrons at the orphanage. She will not have to protect herself from stones or punches thrown. He would do that for her. He could protect her from being hurt. That was the reason why she wanted to be with him in the first place.

Is that selfish? Maybe. But all relationships are selfish. You sometimes take, sometimes give... So far she really enjoyed what he was giving. Protection, thrill, lust… But sacrificing her all life just for him? No, she could never do that. She loves her life as it is. She has no intentions to change it.

She leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. “I don’t need anything. Only you by my side is enough.”

Homelander chuckled. “You sweet talker.” He murmured with a smile and kissed her lips. She can try to dissuade him with sweet talk and honeyed words but it won’t work. She _will_ join, like it or not. He will make sure of that. Homelander has plans for her in the Seven and he had no intention of giving up on them.

“I should be in the tower when news of Madelyn's death comes. So I will leave early in the morning.” He kissed Violet’s shoulder and pulled the duvet over them. “I won't wake you up. You deserve to rest after today's performance.”

She nodded and snuggled into her pillow. She could guess tomorrow would be extra tiresome for him with all the funeral and press conferences. But she has a thing to take care of as well. Her acting career didn't end with today's accident, unfortunately. _One more day_ , she chanted inside as she slowly drifted to sleep. _One more day and everything will be back to as it was._

The next morning Violet woke up alone. Homelander had already left for the funeral. Violet opened the TV to follow the news about it. So far, there wasn’t anything. She kept the TV open as she had breakfast and got dressed. A few hours later, when she was about to go out, she saw the breaking news about Vaught’s vice-president's sudden death.

“Let the show begin.” She murmured herself and turned off the TV. 

Homelander’s car accident scenario was good but not flawless. He had forgotten a small little detail, Madelyn’s melted security cameras. They shouldn't leave any doubts. Not many people could melt the plastic and metal like that. While Homelander was playing the sorrowful friend and co-worker role on the camera, she made her way to Madelyn's house to take care of that.

She had a black, vintage Harley-Davidson bike. She prefers to use it instead of a car to avoid getting stuck in traffic. But today, she couldn't let CCTV cameras capture her license plate or face. It could be too risky. She doesn't want the police to connect her with the accident.

Therefore, she wore her most comfortable sneakers and walked to the subway. After a while, she got off in one of the busy main streets. As far as she remembers, there was a small electronics store opposite of one of the show centers she used to perform.

She cast an illusion on her face without changing much. Oval blue eyes, long face with sharp cheekbones... As long as she doesn't look directly at any cameras, they won't be able to identify her only by remembering her features.

After completing the illusion, Violet entered the small store under the sign that read _“Bryman Elektronic and Security.”_ The small store was mostly empty. There was only a woman, inspecting a big teddy bear and the only visible shop assistant was giving her some information about the hidden nanny camera in the toy.

Violet gave the shop assistant a small wave and leaned against the front desk to wait for him. Many TV’s on the walls were on and all the channels were showing the news about the death of the Mayor of Baltimore and Vaught’s vice-president. 

Violet was a little surprised when she saw the news about the Mayor’s death. She was talking with the man just last night. It was so sudden! But life is full of sudden surprises, right?

As she was watching Homelander’s tearful speech, the young assistant approached her.

“Hello. How can I help you?” He asked. He has short, messy curls and a boyish smile on his face. Violet peaked inside of him. He was an innocent soul. His soul is mostly in light pastel colors. His dreams were mostly about how he could make his family and his girlfriend happy. He truly is a cute little bundle of rainbows. He is perfect! Persuading such a gullible person to do her bidding would be too easy. 

She read his nametag and smiled sweetly to him; “Hello Hughie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I’m back! Thank you for being patient ^^ 
> 
> I finally learned how to use editing tools and created little thumbnails for all chapters to make them more interesting. I’m really looking forward to getting your opinions on them.


	8. The Art of Deceiving

* * *

_ He truly is a cute little bundle of rainbows. He is perfect! Persuading such a gullible person to do her bidding would be too easy. She read his nametag and smiled sweetly to him; “Hello  _ _ Hughie.” _

-

“I need to install security cameras in my house.” She said to Hughie with a smile.

“Of course. We can create an appointment for the setup.” He answered and leaned under the counter to pull out a notebook.

“It would be wonderful if you could install them today.” 

“I’m sorry but we have a time schedule.” Hughie said and shook his head.

She made her eyes bigger and gave her best puppy eyes imitations. Hughie looked at her for a minute then he scratched his neck “I can ask the manager for you. That’s all I can do.”

“Thank you.” Violet said cheerfully.

Hughie came back with the manager not long after. Violet quickly peaked inside the man while he was approaching her. He was a simple man who likes beer, and fishing. His soul was in common, natural colors. But,  _ oh… _ He has a daughter who also had purple hair. Her purple waves reminded him of his little princess. That was perfect. She could certainly work with that.

“Hello, ma'am. Hughie told me you wish to speak with me. Everything's alright I hope?” The manager said with a friendly smile. 

“Yes. As I said to him before, I need to install security cameras in my home. I live alone and get so scared at night. Could you install them today?” She made her features look much younger and made her voice slightly desperate.

The man gulped and averted his eyes. “I’m sorry ma’am but we work on a schedule.” He said but Violet could see that his heart was broken as he looked at her desperate face. He wanted to help this young, sweet girl in a difficult situation. But he still has hesitations.

“Could you make an exception for me? Please...” She asked sweetly with a hint of fear in her voice. She bit her lips and gave him her best puppy eyes imitations. 

After an Oscar-worthy performance, finally the man gave in. He gave Hughie permission to go with her and install the cameras. So, she won’t get scared at night. Before they left the store, he gave Violet his business card and told her to call him if she needed anything. He was a good man. So bad she needed to deceive him.

Violet and Hughie hailed a taxi and took off to Madelyn’s house.

“Wow…” Hughie whistled when he saw the big, ultra-modern house. Violet laughed and showed him to the first camera. When he saw the situation of the already existing camera, he raised an eyebrow in question.

“They melted after a heat-wave.” Violet said.

“Heat-wave in December?” Hughie asked with a laugh. Clearly, he did not find her lie credible.

Violet tried to look embarrassed and cast an illusion of her blushing. “I… aa… I've been with a Supe with fire powers. After he… you know… orgasmed… he created a heat-wave and melted most of my stuff. I’m lucky he didn’t melt me too.” She faked a nervous laugh.

Hughie blushed and cleared his throat. “Right…” He murmured and got back to his work.

That blush was the reason why he was perfect for this job. She knows, souls like him tend to avoid talking about sexual situations with strangers. Violet was counting on his embarrassment to keep his mouth shut. 

They finished with the cameras after she signed the paperwork in a false name. It was so easy to show him her real ID and making him see different information. She was able to sneak into bars many times this way. 

Violet tells Hughie that she can drop him at the store while taking a taxi. Hughie accepted and together they got into another taxi again.  Hughie was curious about her mysterious super lover. But he was too embarrassed to ask her anything. Therefore, the road passed in silence.

She dropped Hughie at the shop and gave the driver her home address. After a few minutes, her phone rang. The caller was  _ “Slave Dealer,”  _ her manager Frank. He was not a bad man but he was a workaholic. She must admit that he made her a lot of money. But he was always making her work, setting her up with gigs even when she wants to take a break. 

“Yes, Frankie.” She answered the phone. But as soon as she spoke, her manager yelled at her; “What the fuck V!?”

The taxi driver gave her a side-glance from the mirror when he heard the yelling. She lowered the phone’s voice to keep the conversation as private as possible.

“Slow down Frank. What happened?”

“You get one gig with Vaught by yourself and now you are firing me!? Couldn’t you at least say that to my face? Didn’t I deserve it after working ten years with you?”

“Hold on, Frank. I didn’t do such a thing. What are you talking about?” But her manager continued to spit fire on the phone.

“I got an email this morning from Vaught. Saying that you are ending your business with me and you will work with Vaught. And they will cover the fee of contract cancellation and the cost of other canceled shows. You know how I worked my ass off for months to get you on the Super Bowl. How could you make them cancel it too? What is going on V? Don’t you hate them?” 

Violet cursed inside and caressed her forehead.  _ Fucking Vaught… _ “Calm down Frankie, it must be a misunderstanding. I'm not working for them. I’ll call you back when I look into this.” She hung up and immediately dialed the Vaught. But no one was answering it. She cursed and told the taxi driver to go to the Vaught Tower.

The Tower was in chaos. The front door was swarming with press and journalists. Everyone was trying to get information about Madelyn and her death. The security had pulled a front lane and was trying to keep people behind it. 

“God damn it!” She cursed. It will be almost impossible to enter the building in this confluence. She couldn’t call for Homelander either. He wouldn’t hear her voice in this crowd. And she is so fucking not going to yell for him like a lunatic in front of the press. 

Violet paced for a while to make a solid plan to get inside. Fuck, this will be like a 007 scenario. But she could do it. She managed to deceive the security the other day. She could do it again. She needs to be creative this time. Violet took deep breaths to prepare herself then she walked towards the crowded front door.

She pushed through the crowd and came across the security guard at the door. “What a crowd, ha.” She said to the guard and showed him her ID, smiling. She made her ID look like Madelyn's employee card. Fortunately, the guard didn’t suspect anything. He lifted the barrier up and let her pass; “Tell me about it.” He huffed.

Inside the lobby was emptier than she remembered. Probably, most of the personnel were taking care of the crowd outside. That was certainly a bonus for her. Fewer people means lower chances to get caught. She casually greeted a couple of employees at the front desk and walked to the barrier gate.

Violet cast an illusion of herself swiping her card and opening the barrier. But her illusions don’t appear on digital devices. So, for someone watching the surveillance footage, she pretended to get permission from someone at the front desk and quickly passed under the glass door.

So far so good, she thought and slowly walked towards the elevators. She decided to find Homelander. Maybe he could help Violet to understand this  _ working with Vaught _ nonsense. She has a suspicion that he was involved somehow. So, she got on the elevator and went to the top floor.

When she got off the elevator, She came across Deep. But Deep didn’t notice her. His mind was running wild. He was imagining the Mayor's sunken plane crash, going over all the details over and over again. 

When he dived to investigate the crash this morning, he saw that the fuselage of the plane was split in half, smoothly. As if cut by laser. There were two small burn marks symmetrical to each other. Like certain someone fired lasers from his eyes... He doesn't know what to do because Madelyn is dead. Did he kill her too? He was worried and scared. Should he tell this to Ashley or go straight to Stan Edgar? 

Violet cursed inside. So that was the thing he needed to take care of the other night. Looks like he was viciously protective about some chemical compound he claims to know nothing about. Violet set her mind to learn all the facts of this matter from him. He won’t get away again by using his talented tongue this time!

As much as she wanted to give Homelander a piece of her mind right now, she couldn't let Deep go and tell anyone about this. Violet hoped that as soon as Homelander heard her voice, he would come here to take care of this mess.

Violet took a deep breath and put on her most gorgeous smile. “Hello Deep.” She said loudly and sexily. Then swaying her hips, she walked towards him.

Deep stopped pacing and turned to her. He eyed her from head to foot then smiled flirtatiously. “Hello, beautiful. Have we met before? You look familiar. Although, it would be impossible to forget such a pretty face.” He said then took one of Violet’s hands and kissed the back of it.

His mood changed faster than A-train. Just now, he was anxious and scared. A minute later, he was undressing her with his eyes. She chucked flirtatiously at him like she was interested. But inside, she was trying to suppress gagging.  _ God…  _ She fucking hates this man’s antics. But the good thing was, the plane crash wasn't in his mind anymore.

“Yeah, we met at the Christmas party. I was the one creating snow fairies and reindeers.” She wiggled her hand and created snowflakes.

“Yes, I remembered now. You were our talented and beautiful magician. But what are you doing in here?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I got an email from the Vaught. They wanted to see me about the superhero program.” She lied perfectly without a blink.

“Promoting from a magician to a superhero?” Deep laughed; “Sorry doll, but this is not a really good time I’m afraid.”

Violet lied sweetly to stall him as much as possible. She said how much she wanted to talk with him at the party, wanted to get to know him better but sadly didn't get the chance. Blah Blah… But Deep swallowed the seduction bait better than she thought. He took a step to get closer to her. Their chests were almost touching. Violet could literally smell the sea salt on him. He was planning to bring her to some isolated nooks and see how her lips would look wrapped around him. She hoped she wouldn't have to endure this uncomfortable situation much longer.

Fortunately, Homelander won't take long to arrive. He greeted them as he slowly approached across the hallway. He had a lopsided smile on his face but his eyes were burning with rage.

He was confused at first when he heard Violet's voice since she shouldn't be here today. Then when he heard her flirty chuckles, he became mad enough to spit nails. Doesn’t she know who she belongs to!? How she fucking dare to flirt with another man! And that bastard was Deep out of all the people! That clownfish really needs to keep his webbed hands out of his things! 

He doesn't remember how fast he got here in rage. He was ready to  strangle  her and Deep  in the most painful way possible . But when Violet’s and his eye met, he suddenly saw a vision.

Violet felt Homelander’s anger even before he got near them. It was like thousands of needles pricking her skin. She got that he was angry at her because she was acting like a slut. So, she casted an illusion on Homelander and showed him what she saw in Deep's mind. 

Homelander's anger calmed down a little after learning that she wasn’t cheating on him. He was still pissed at Deep tho, but for another reason now. How that eel thinks about going behind his fucking back like that!? He needs a lesson. He needs to fucking know his place!

Homelander clenched his fists and his teeth. “Could you excuse us Violet, I need to talk with my teammate alone.” He said to them and walked to the big conference room. He walked towards the windows and waited for Deep with his hands behind his back.

Deep entered the room after a few seconds. “Go on, take a seat.” Homelander said without turning his back and Deep moved to sit in his chair.

“Is there anything I can do for you Homelander?” He said and gulped. He was twitching in nervousness.

“I wanted to ask you something." Homelander said and turned to Deep. “Am I stupid Deep?” He asked then he intimidatingly walked towards him.

“No, no y-you aren’t. Y-you are really smart.” He was stuttering and sweating. Homelander could hear the man's heartbeat speeding up in fear.

“Is that so?” Homelander asked, smiling with his perfect teeth.“Then tell me: Don't you think I wouldn't know that you wanted to tell someone what you thought you saw in the plane crash? What you suspected?” Homelander put his hands on Deep’s shoulders and painfully massaged them. 

“I-I didn’t… I wasn’t…” Deep was trying to keep his voice even but he couldn't put two words together out of fear. His bulging eyes were out of focus and bouncing around the room, looking for a way out. But he was completely trapped. He gulped a couple of times and cleared his throat.

“Y-you know, nothing was suspicious down there. I didn’t see anything. The water was m-muddy and it was really d-dark…” He shut up blabbering and took a couple of breaths. Then he whispered to Homelander “I’m so sorry…”

Homelander could literally smell the man's fear. Good, he  _ should  _ fear him. The lord of the seven seas _ ,  _ my ass. He was just a pathetic excuse of a hero.

Homelander patted Deep’s head. “Attaboy!” He said with a smile then he gripped Deep’s neck; “I hope we never have to have this conversation again.” He said and squeezed Deep’s throat. His voice changed from amused to ice-cold in seconds. And his expression was blood-curdling.

Deep couldn't say anything because of the pressure on his windpipe. Choking, he shook his head to the sides. Homelander laughed again and released his neck. “Good. Now go fuck a dolphin in the blowhole.” He said then turned back and walked towards the windows again.

Deep murmured sorry a couple of times and rubbing his throat, he left the room. When he was out, Homelander said aloud; “I can hear your heartbeat you know.”

Chuckling, Violet came around the corner. She folded her arms on her chest and leaned against the doorframe. “Can't blame a girl for being curious.”

Homelander beaconed for her to come closer. Violet joined him in front of the windows. He embraced her from behind and put his head on top of hers. While both of them gazing upon the city, Homelander whispered from the behind of her ear; "You were flirting with Deep. I could smell his stinking arousal even 2 floors below." He said dangerously sweetly.

"Don't exaggerate. You know I was only stalling him."

"Yeah, I know.” Homelander slid his hands to her hips and held her painfully strong. "I still don't like your method. I hope you never forget who you belong to."

Violet hummed in agreement and caressed his hands. “Speaking of Seven; My manager called me a couple of hours before. He said Vaught fired him and canceled all of my scheduled gigs. Because, apparently, I have agreed to work with you guys. Funny, right? Because I don't remember agreeing to it.”

“It was me.” 

"What? How?" She said in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears. She must have heard it wrong. Violet turned in his arms to look at his face.

"You were taking your sweet time to accept it, so I copied your signature in the Christmas contract and hired you." Homelander said with his gorgeous smile.

"You asshole!" Violet yelled in anger and hit his chest a couple of times. "How could you!? I told you I don't want to be here!" She flashes her eyes purple. The light in the room dimmed like night-time. There were some deep, growling sounds coming from his behind. It was creepy and certainly caused goosebumps. But Homelander knew it was just a trick, an illusion. Because of that, he ignored the tingling sensations on his neck and grabbed her wrists with one hand to restrain her.

"And I told you I want you here. You have already proved your usefulness. You are definitely more capable than some of the Seven. Think about what we can achieve if we work together like just now. We would be a force to be reckoned." Homelander released her wrists and put her dark hair behind her ear. "Besides, you need to file for a lawsuit to back out before the contract expires. So, what is going to happen?"

Violet dropped her shoulders in defeat. She closed her eyes and the atmosphere in the room changed back to normal. Even if she has the money for a lawsuit, she cannot sue Homelander or Vaught for forgery of signature. She can never win a case like this. And Vaught would ruin her entire reputation if Homelander wouldn't kill her first.

Violet loves her life as a magician and has no intentions to change it. But maybe she could like this new superhero lifestyle too, who knows? At least she could try to adapt it. For him…

No matter how much she doesn't want to admit it, she kinda started to like this man. He grew on her. Like a pet you never wanted in the house but you become best-friends in time...

She could never say this aloud but, he was like a wild dog, like a wolf. So unstable and deadly. You can never guess what will provoke him, when will he bite. But he was also like "bring dead things to your porch as gifts" kind of sweet. And fiercely protective. Violet knew if he would have a tail, he would wag it every time she raked her finger in his hair. It was very easy to like him when you got used to his odd antics. And God helps her, she got used to his twisted way of caring. 

"Un-fucking-believable." She dropped her head on his chest and sighed. "You are a nasty bastard, you know that?"

Homelander chuckled and caressed her cheek; "C'mon darling, don't frown. I have big plans for us, it's going to be amazing."

He held her chin and made her look up at him. There was a happy shine in Homelander's blue eyes like a kid discovered the cookie jar. He leaned down and captured her lips strongly. It was settled, they were going to walk in that bumpy path together.

Homelander grabbed Violet's waist and lifted her to the table. Violet parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She ran her hands through his golden hair and yanked it weakly. Homelander moaned against her lips and deepened the kiss.

In the heat of passion, when they were getting really handsy with each other, they heard a small gasp.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Queen Maeve murmured quickly and left the room in a hurry.


	9. Deal with the Devil

* * *

_In the heat of passion, when they were getting really handsy with each other, they heard a small gasp._  
 _“Oh! I’m sorry.” Queen Maeve murmured quickly and left the room in a hurry._  
-

Violet sighed and leaned her forehead against Homelander’s chest; “Why didn't you tell me that you guys were in a serious relationship? I thought you were just faking it for the cameras.”

“Don’t worry, we are.” Homelander said and caressed her back.

Violet raised her head and looked into Homelander's eyes; “But I felt her sadness. Like something squeezing my heart. I think she really likes you and seeing us like that really hurt her.” 

“Did you forget who I’m darling? Everybody likes me.” Homelander chuckled and smiled big, showing his teeth. “I’m sure she was just taken unawares.”

Violet frowned and averted her eyes. But Homelander didn’t let her. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. “Don’t tell me you’re actually worried about her?” He said mockingly. When Violet didn’t answer, he laughed; “What happened to the wicked witch who wanted to kill Madelyn and staged her death?”

Violet shook her head as much as possible with his restriction; “That’s different. She had really pissed me off. Maeve hasn’t blown my top yet. She is okay in my book for now. I don’t want to cause undue harm.”

Homelander laughed sarcastically. “Would you look at that? A wicked little witch with a heart of gold.” 

Violet just shrugged and shook her head dismissively. “I don’t have a golden heart. Although I can’t see my soul. Maybe I’m a secret saint, who knows.” 

Homelander chuckled and kissed the top of her head then took a step back; “There is a memorial service I have to attend. Ashley will fill you in about joining the Vaught family. She should be in your ex-office.”

“Don't you run out of jokes yet?” Violet sighed and hopped off the table. And they both leave to do their own business.

She went to the bathroom to fix herself up. Fortunately, the bathroom was empty. She avoided a fiasco with Deep barely. She doesn't want to explain why she is here to her new colleagues anymore. 

She tidied her clothes and finger-brushed her hair. When she bent a little to get closer to the mirror to wash off her smudged makeup, an image flashed in her mind. 

Someone was behind her and they were imagining her fully bent on the sink. She heard a breathy voice in her mind; “Yeah baby, show me that ass. Creased it.” She felt their sexual pleasure by looking at her bent ass and jerking off to it.

Violet snapped out of the vision with shock and disgust. She quickly washed her face then ripped off a paper towel and dried her face. She crumpled the paper towel into a ball and threw it in the direction she felt the disgusting mind.

“You are a pervert Translucent.”

Translucent appeared at the corner in the bathroom. He was naked and holding his semi-hard dick in one hand. Translucent just murmured awkwardly and gaped at Violet. Apparently, he had no idea she noticed him.

Violet didn’t say anything. She just left the bathrooms without looking back.

She slid her hand across her face and sighed. With this pace, she won’t need to introduce herself to her new colleagues. 3 more and then they could have a slumber party this weekend. Yay…

She went to Madelyn’s office. There were voices coming from inside but she wasn’t in the mood to be polite. She knocked once and entered the room without waiting for an answer.

Ashley was sitting in Madelyn’s chair. There were a few people in the room, arguing in front of a pedestal writing board. When Violet entered the room everybody stopped and turned to her.

“Yes?” Ashley said in a frustrated way. Her hair was messy and her eye makeup flowed a little. The colorful shirt she wore was full of wrinkles. There was a pen in her right hand and she was tapping it on the table with tension. In short, she was looking like shit.

I’m sent here to talk with Ashley. I’m the new hero, Purple Witch.” Violet said briefly.

Ashley frown and continued tapping her pen on the table. After a minute, she recognized Violet and got up from her chair with enthusiasm. “Oh yes! I remember now. You are the one who joined with Homelander’s recommendation, right? Welcome to the Vaught family.” She said and extended her hand. After they briefly shook hands, Ashley pointed to one of the chairs in front of the table for Violet to sit.

After Violet sat down, the others in the room came near to her and introduced themselves. They were all curious and skeptical about her. Violet could see, their minds were buzzing with questions about her relationship with Homelander. As far as she could see in their minds, she was the only one he ever recommended.

“Sorry, we are so busy with the reallocation of the business plan with Madelyn’s sudden death.”

“Yes, I heard. My condolences.”

“Thank you. But we have a lot of work to do before we mourn her death.” Ashley said in a hasty tone then she examined the files in front of her. When she found the one belonging to Violet, she put it on the table.

“Alright! Let’s see what we got… Already has fans around the country with an 11.7 popularity rate. That’s good…” Ashley continued reading random bits and pieces on the paper; “Powers can only be experienced alive. Couldn't be recorded or be seen on digital devices. That’s interesting but we could definitely work with that. I think such a talent will double the sales of live shows, fair and event tickets. Curiosity is always good.”

She closed Violet’s files and folded her hands on the table. “I think after we are done with the funeral and the new vice president is appointed, we could reveal you to the public. Do you have a costume?”

“No. And I don’t need any. I could always create a new look for me.” Violets said with a smile and changed her attire similar to Maeve’s. Everybody in the room oohed and ahhed in wonder. But Ashley just pulled out her cellphone and took a picture of her.

“As it says in the file, your tricks don’t show on the camera.” She said and turned her phone to show the picture. “That’s why you need a costume. You can’t pose in jeans and t-shirts. But don’t worry, we would design the perfect costume for you in a week. We have the best designers in the country.”

The others in the room gave a few ideas about her future costumes. Someone said her look should be more gothic. Someone suggested a modernized witch costume since her hero name is Purple Witch… Violet could only hope it could be something she could sit without flashing her panties. She saw God know how many news about Maeve’s flashed undies.

As the costume topic continued, she saw herself in rather revealing and provocative costumes in others minds. She cleared her throat loudly and quickly changed the topic; “I was wondering, how the team arrangements will be. I mean, am I going to be someone’s side-kick so the team would stay technically in seven, or is it will be a new team with eight?”

Ashley looked at Violet with shock. Her mouth was open and her big eyes got even bigger. Then she threw her head back and laughed aloud. “Oh Jesus! You thought we will going to put you in the Seven and make it Eight?” She shook her head and continued laughing; “Your magical tricks were cool to look at but they are useless. What are you going to show the cameras, your tits? Oh no!”

Suddenly Violet saw red. Her powers are NOT useless. Who is this power-less bitch to criticize her talent, her gift!? Violet flashed her eyes and in a blink, the pen Ashley was holding turned into a snake.

Ashley screamed and threw the pen away. But Violet wasn’t satisfied with that. She wanted to create imaginary chains to keep Ashley sitting down and made different snakes climb up on her body. She wanted to make her scream and beg for her forgiveness. But she couldn’t do that because there were other people in the room.

The others in the room gasped and ran towards the opposite corner in panic. If they call the security or scream for one of the heroes, this would definitely get her arrested. Violet couldn’t have that. “For a useless trick, you screamed pretty loud.” She said mockingly instead.

Ashley cleared her throat and smoothed creases on her shirt. “Flashy indeed. But still useless in combat. You can’t protect people with unicorns and rainbows. And even if you could fly and shoot lasers out of your eyes, there is no empty space in the Seven.”

“But Mr. Edgar said If I accept to join, I would be in the Seven. If I wasn’t going to in the Seven, what did I signed up for? ” Violet frowned and asked. She was irritated.

“To be one of our registered heroes of course!” Ashley said with forced excitement. “I'm sure Mr. Edgar exaggerated the offer. But don’t worry. You won’t be in the Seven but you still will be a hero.”

Violet clenched her shaking fists. She can’t be tricked! Mr. Edgar couldn't have lied to her, right? What would be his gain from lying to her? I wasn’t making any sense!

“After introducing you to the public, we will assign you to a region in need.” Ashley said.

Violet knew what those assignments mean. They were going to sell her like that Nubian Prince! She was mad, so mad! She could keep up with everything but this, this was not okay! She was not on the sale!

Violet got up so suddenly, the chair slid back with a loud noise. She had to get away from here immediately or she could have killed Ashley or someone in anger. She walked quickly towards the door and left the room. After she slammed the door shut Violet heard Ashley shouting from behind; “We will e-mail you the details! _Bitch..._ ” The last part was a murmur not loud enough to be heard outside the door.

She stormed to Mr. Edgar’s office. She needs someone to put a light on this situation. This has to be a misunderstanding.

When she arrived on the 88th floor. She just walked straight to his office. His secretary tried to stop her. Said, she couldn’t barge in like a barbarian. But Violet didn’t listen to the woman. She knocked once on the door like she did with Ashley’s and got in without waiting for an answer.

Mr. Edgar was sitting on his desk, looking at his laptop in his really smart looking gray suit. When Violet, kind of, barged in his office, he just raised an eyebrow in question.

“Hello, Mr. Edgar.” Violet tried to mask the anger in her voice and smiled at the old man. When she was just about the explain her sudden visit, his secretary stormed inside after her. The woman grabbed Violet’s arm and pulled her to towards the outside. Violet closed her eyes to hide the flashing purple color. She absolutely hates to be pushed around! If this woman wouldn’t get her hands off her in a second, Violet will break it!

“I’m sorry Mr. Edgar! She slipped away. I’m escorting her outside now.” The secretary said to him. But Mr. Edgar said that it was alright, Violet could stay. So, the wench released Violet’d arm and left them alone.

“What do I owe this surprise visit to Violet?” He asked calmly and patiently. If he was angry or irritated with her sudden visit, he wasn’t showing it.

“I accepted your invitation, Mr. Edgar. Today I officially joined the Vaught family.” She said with fake enthusiasm. She wanted to look like she couldn’t wait to give the good news.

Mr. Edgar smiled and congratulate her; “That is wonderful Violet. I know our charming hero would be able to charm you as well.”

“Yes, talking with him really made a huge impact on my decision.” She said. She tried to sound as normal as possible but she couldn’t help the sarcastic tone in her voice. Luckily Mr. Edgar didn’t notice it.

Violet cleared her throat and continue; “I spoke with Ashley today. She said I wasn’t going to be in the Seven. She was busy enough with Madelyn’s leftover works. I didn’t want to busy her with this misunderstanding too. My condolences by the way.”

He thanked Violet for her kindness but his answer to her real question wasn’t the one she was looking for; “I’m afraid she was right. We are not planning to make the Seven to the Eight. My offer was only available if there is a suitable position. Until one of the heroes decide to quit, you can not join the team. But on the bright side, if one of them decided to leave their seat, you will be our first choice to fill it. I promise you that.”

Violet couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was lied to! She was used, tricked! She pryed inside his mind to find a reason why. But what she found was crueler than she could have thought. The man was excited to finally be able to draw her blood and began testing on it! For what reason, she couldn’t see. Violet isn’t sure if she wants to see.

Violet felt Mr. Edgar’s desire to have her in the company before. But she always thought it was because he believed in her potential and wanted her to join the team. But this man was only wanted to make her a guinea pig!

She remembered what she saw in Homelander’s nightmare. The labs, the experiments, the mystical chemical compound... Violet felt numb suddenly. She felt a chilly sensation spreading to all of her body. She excused herself eerily calmly and left the office.

Violet didn’t remember how she left the building and got to her house. She was like a ghost slipping in and out of reality. When she was able to focus again, she was already in her living room.

She looked around her living room. Every shelf, every wall was filled with tokens and memories from her life. And today she lost it all.

Violet screamed and threw the first thing she grabbed at the wall. Then one by one, she threw everything she could grab at the walls. A photo, taken when she first went on stage, crushed to pieces. The pot plant Frank gifted her for her 25th birthday, shuttered at the wall… What would be the point of holding them? That life was over. These memories would only bring her sadness and grief. She is a property now. Something to sell and trade and to be an experiment on...

Homelander… They could be so good together. Invincible, Indestructible! But she lost everything because of him. Because he sold her to the Vaught! She could tear that man apart by her bare hand right now! Bulletproof or not! Is this his way of being together? To ship her to a distant place and make her an obedient Vaught puppet? Oh, he is messing with the wrong girl! She swore to show him real hell when he shows his smug face!

When there was nothing left to throw, Violet knelt in the mess she made. She covered her eyes with her palms and breath deeply to calm down. She chanted in her mind that she could get over it, she could make it through. She overcame many shitty situations before. She could overcome this one too.

After Violet was sure she was fully in control of her actions and emotions, she called Frank.

Yes, he was her manager but also he was like her big brother. She knew the man for more than ten years. She was performing on the streets when they met. She had known after she hit 18, the orphanage will kick her out. So, she had started performing on the streets to save money for that time.   
Frank was just a regular office worker back then. One day, when he was rushing to get to work on time, he had seen Violet’s performance and bewitched with the beauty of it. After that day, he kept coming back to see her shows.

One day he asked her to come and perform on the founding anniversary of the company he was working for. This was their first job and after that, they stick together. Sometimes you just click with some people. They were like that.

She told him everything she could tell on the phone. She didn’t talk about Madelyn’s death, of course. Just told him Homelander fucked her over big time.

“Fucking hell V…” Frank signed. “I know something was fishy in that email. Are you alright? I can come and get you.”

“I’m alright Frank, don’t worry. I just need you to do something for me.”

“Yes, what do you need?”

“Put my loft on the sale, would you? I have to move out in a week or so. I would pack all the necessities by then. The rest is yours. Do whatever you want with my stuff.”

Frank cursed rather creatively on the other side of the phone. But he didn’t object. He told her that, he would take care of it and she doesn’t need to worry about it.

Then he invited Violet to have dinner at his house. “Olivia is making shepherd’s pie for the dinner. You should come. I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

“How could I say no to your wife’s heavenly foods.” Violet laughed genuinely for the first time this day. It was past 5 in the afternoon. Violet told him that she would be at his place in 2 hours.

After they hung up, V rolled up her sleeves and began cleaning up the mess she made. Her temper, once again, got the best of her. She shouldn’t have lashed out like this, she knows. These tokens, these happy memories didn’t deserve this. But she couldn’t control her anger. That’s why she didn’t want to involve with the Vaught. She always knew they were a bunch of money-worshipping corporate jerks and sooner or later they would make her lose her temper. Today was technically the first day of her new employment and already she was mad enough to spit nails.

Violet made a promise to herself. If the Vaught wants her, they need to prepared for it. Because she will fight against them with tooth and nails. She is going to make them regret messing with her. And she is going to join the Seven. Even if she has to kill one of them to do that, she _will_ join.


	10. Preparations

* * *

_She will fight against them with tooth and nails. She is going to make them regret messing with her. And she is going to join the Seven. Even if she has to kill one of them to do that, she will join._

-

After learning what happened to Violet, Frank and his wife Olivia offered sanctuary in their home. They were worried about her and didn’t want to leave her alone. But Violet couldn’t accept their offer. She didn’t want to put those two in danger. If she ever sees Homelander again, there could be a fight. And she didn’t want to leave those kind souls in the crossfire.

But Olivia bribed her with home-cooked goodies. Is it because Violet didn’t remember what home-cooked meals taste like or because that woman has a special talent for cooking, she had no idea but she could never say no to Olivia’s cooking. So, she packed a simple bag of necessities and settled in their guest room.

For the rest of the week, Violet stayed low. She didn't go out unless she saw Homelander live on TV. Yes, she was avoiding the bastard. But she wasn’t ready to face him yet. Revenge best served cold and she needs to keep her temper in control.

But Homelander wasn’t happy with this new arrangement. Day after day he went to her house to see her but he couldn’t find any trace of her. On the third day, when he found the house dark and empty again, he ripped the TV off the wall and threw it across the room in anger. Then he flew out of the roof and he didn’t come back again.

Homelander was angry at her but somewhere deep inside of him, he was also worried about her. The thought that she might be avoiding him was pissing him off. But when he thought something might have happened to her, he got worried.

He was never good at dealing with his feelings. And this constant transition between anger and worry was confusing him terribly. He was feeling on the knife-edge all the time and this was affecting his behaviors. He was snapping at everybody and raising his voice more often. He was being crueler towards criminals too. And often killing them gruesomely instead of arresting them. 

Today was one of his pissed-off days. But unfortunately, he was on a mission with Maeve. They got a dispatch to stop an armed jewelry robbery. Maeve rushed to the store but Homelander took a couple of extra rounds in the sky, hoping to catch a purple strand of hair. But as always he was left empty-handed.

When he landed in front of the jewelry store, the police officers surrounded him. The robber was already gone but they still greeted him enthusiastically.

“Homelander! Good to see you here. Unfortunately, you missed the bastard by a few minutes. But, Queen Maeve here helped with protecting civilians. He ran towards the west. I would send some man after him but Maeve insisted on leaving him for you guys.” One of the police officers said to Homelander and gave him the robber’s description.

Maeve got out of the store and came towards them. She had a frown on her face and she was folding her arms in front of her. She didn’t say anything but she wasn’t happy about him being late.

“Thank you, officer. We would take care of it.” Homelander said and patted the officer’s shoulder. “Remember, you guys are the real heroes.”

He left the scared store clerks in the care of the police officers and took off towards the described direction with Maeve.

Up in the sky, Maeve asked him why he was late. He would never be late; “I had to protect civilians instead of stopping him. But if you had arrived on time, we could have caught the man inside the store. What took you so long?” Homelander brushed her off rudely, told her that he doesn’t have to explain himself to her.

A few streets later, in an alley, They found the robber. He was hiding behind a trash container and cursing and praying at the same time.

Homelander quickly put down Maeve and greeted the man with his prize-winning smile; “Hello pal.”

“HOMELANDER! MAEVE! Oh Jesus! Oh Fuck!” He cursed aloud and quickly turned to them. He was shaking and sweating. Homelander quickly looked inside the bag the man was holding with his x-ray vision. The stolen jewels were in it. Bingo!

“Please listen to me! I’m not a bad guy. I got fired last month and couldn’t find any jobs. My wife, she is pregnant with twins. TWINS! The bills, the rent, and the card debt… Please, I need this money.”

How many times did Homelander hear the same story? This man must have taken him for an idiot to believe it. Even if it was true, Homelander didn't care. This man was a criminal scum and deserved everything that would happen to him.

Homelander took a few intimidating steps towards the robber. He could hear the man's heartbeat speeding up in fear. 

The man tried to get back but he tripped over a stray garbage bag. Meanwhile, he dropped the jewelry bag. “No! Please! It's the truth, I swear!” The man shouted at Homelander and stretched his arms up to in a defensive position. He crawled backward but he had to stop when his back hit the trash container.

Homelander walked next to the man on the ground and stepped onto his chest. “Stay down where you belong, filth.” Homelander said. His voice was poisonous. The robber groaned in pain. He grabbed Homelander’s boot and tried to push it back but it was hopeless.

Maeve grabbed Homelander’s arm and tried to yank him off. “That’s enough. We got the guy and the jewels. We should hand him to the poli-”

Homelander yanked his arm hard out of Maeve’s grip. “ _I_ decide what is enough when is enough.” He snapped at her. He clenched his teeth in anger until his jaw twitched. He is the fucking Homelander! Nobody bosses him around. Maybe he showed too much tolerance for Maeve and now she thinks she can order him. No, no, this is not acceptable. She needs to be reminded of who calls the shots.

Homelander gave her a harsh look. “If you care about this worm so much why don't you take his place?” He asked coldly. Maeve’s eyes got bigger and she took a step back. She shuttered in disbelief; “W-what are you saying?”

“I say if you don't shut up I won't ask you next time if you want his place or not. Understand?”

Maeve looked at the agonized man beneath Homelander’s boot. He was wheezing and choking. She desperately wanted to reason with the Homelander. But Homelander put a little bit more force into his foot and slowly crushed the man’s ribcage. The man tried to beg for his life but he was coughing blood as his broken ribs pierced his lungs. Maeve looked at Homelander in horror then she nodded her head, trembling. She couldn’t utter any voice. 

Homelander gave her approving lopsided smile and turned to focus on the dying man. The man’s eyes were widened in terror and tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes. Homelander’s smile was still on his face but it was vicious and blood-curdling. He kept looking into the man’s eyes until the life in them faded away.

Homelander stepped aside and searched the man’s body for a gun. _“You can't kill criminals unless they take an action with killing intent first.”_ That was one of the rules he must follow to keep up his good boy appearance.

He found the gun tucked into the back of his pants. Homelander took it and put it in the dead man's hand. “You know the drill, he shot at us first.” Homelander said. Then he fired a few shots on Maeve with the man's hand. 

Maeve sighed but nodded her head in defeat. She was bulletproof like Homelander. Because of that, she didn’t feel the bullets. Just a couple of taps across her chest, that’s all.

Then Homelander started collecting the jewels that the man had dropped. While collecting the scattered jewelry, he picked up a diamond dove necklace from the ground. It was small and simple. Nothing was special about it. But the dove’s eyes were from a purple gem.

For a moment, that little piece of gem reminded him of a certain witch. He was in such a great mood after killing the criminal scum. But then again that woman ruined it! He clenched his fist and squeezed the necklace. He could feel he was deforming its shape but he didn’t care. Homelander tightened his grip on the necklace until his knuckles were turned white.

He left Maeve baffled and alone in the alley with the jewelry bag as he suddenly took off through the sky. 

Meanwhile, the woman in his thoughts was doing research on the internet with her laptop. She was reading every article on The Seven she could find and taking notes about them. She was feeling like a stalker. But this research was necessary in order to have them in the palm of her hand.

While she was reading a scientific explanation about Translucent’s invisibility powers, an email popped up on her screen. I was from Vaught. It said that her costume was ready for the first rehearsal and that they were waiting for her at the office today.

Violet sighed and closed her screen. Then she got ready and jumped on her motorcycle to go Vaught.

Ashley and her design team were in Madeleyn’s office. Well, technically, it is Ashley's office now since she was promoted to the new vice-president position. When Violet entered the room, they were already waiting for her arrival.

Ashley greeted Violet enthusiastically at the door. “Purple Witch! We are delighted that you could arrive this fast.” Ashley was really excited to show Violet her new costume. She grabbed Violet’s arm and pulled her into the middle of the room. 

They had made a makeshift changing cubicle from wheeled fabric screens people often use in hospitals. And there was a headless mannequin in the corner wearing her new attire. 

The team was telling her the idea behind the design and why they choose this color and that texture… But Violet wasn’t listening to them. She was fixed at the costume on the mannequin. Because that costume was the most ridiculous hero costume she had ever seen.

The top of the costume was half white-half purple corset. There was also a black, short tailcoat frock on the corset. The mannequin was wearing white cloth gloves like some fucking royalty.

The costume had no bottom. The thing on the mannequin for the bottom part was looking like a black pantie. And the mannequin’s legs were covered with fishnets. Fucking fishnets! A pair of black patent leather heels and a classic magician hat were the final pieces to complete the costume.

“What the fuck is this?” Violet asked and everybody stopped talking. “This is not a hero costume, this is a pin-up costume.”

The head-designer in front of the mannequin threw Violet a look like Violet had slapped her in the face. She folded her hands and raised one of her eyebrows; “Excuse me? I designed 15 other heroes’ costumes including Queen Maeve’s. I’m the best you can get.”

“Best for a striptease club, you mean. Because it is where this costume belongs.”

“Look at me you ungrateful purple bitch! Do you have any idea how much work I put into this? And for a second-class wannabe-hero like you?”

“ _Wannabe?_ ” Violet hissed behind her clenched teeth. “I could make your beloved heroes kneel before me without lifting a finger. Who are you calling a second-class wannabe, _bitch?_ ” 

The lights in the room flickered and an eerie stillness began to fall in the room. Violet opened her mouth to say a few more words but Ashley interrupted with coughing. “Ladies stop, please. And you Witch, don't be prejudiced. I'm sure it will look great on you. Your power is imagination. You need to get other people's imaginations running.” Ashley winked at her playfully.

“But this fucking bedroom costume left nothing for imagination! All I’m missing is some dollars on my titties and I would look like a stripper.” 

Violet told them that she would never wear such a thing. How could she bend or sit it this? People could see her uterus in this costume for fucks sake! What about those ridiculous gloves? She can't even drink a glass of water without the glass slipping in her hands. And those heels, how is she supposed to fight in those things? She’s going to break her ankle trying to run. And it is winter for fucks sake! She is going to freeze her butt out there in this.

Ashley put her hands on her hips and said in a serious tone; “You signed the contract. The contract said that we have all the rights to change your costume. This is what we want. But don’t worry. We will provide you with black latex leggings instead of fishnets for winter.”

“Oh, God bless your kind soul.” Violet said mockingly while rolling her eyes.

“Enough of this. We have work to do. So go ahead and change into it.”

Violet cursed aloud and got behind the changing cubicle.

When Homelander arrived at the tower, there was chaos in the building. Especially on the floor where the marketing department is. The majority of the male population were gathered there. They were talking and trying to catch a glimpse of something behind each other. He tried to listen with his enchanted senses to hear what the fuss was about.

“Oh, man! Did you see the new hero? Ashley has her posing in the photo studio. She is like a pin-up model. Like a sexy magician. So fucking hot! I've never known purple could be such a turn on until I saw her trying to hide her overflowing breasts with her purple hair. I’m going to ask the photographer to send me one of her pictu-” 

Homelander jerked back suddenly, like electrocuted. At the mention of the purple hair, he lost his concentration on the conversation. They can't be talking about _her_ , right? But, what are the odds of finding another purple-haired magician in the city?

Homelander wanted to split the crowd and go to see this new hero immediately. If she was Violet, he wanted to demand an explanation, an answer to why she was avoiding him for the last week. But also, he wanted to see her with his own eyes to make sure she is alright.

But he couldn't be seen as a hormonal teenager, dying to take a glimpse of a hot chick like these idiots. He doesn’t want to but he has to wait until the crowd disbanded to go near her. 

So Homelander went to the floor right above the photo studio. He could see the studio very clearly in here with his x-ray vision. When his eyes caught the purple strand of hair he so desperately searched for all week, He felt a relief he had never felt before washed over him. 

She was okay. She wasn’t kidnapped, tortured, or killed. She was alright. And she was more gorgeous than he remembered.

That man was right. Whatever she was wearing made her look very, very sexy. Homelander could feel his mouth was watering as he looked at her ample breasts, squishing deliciously against her corset. Is this her new hero costume? Please, all the deities in the sky, let this be her new hero costume. He can't wait to see her in this costume every day, every minute. Caressing her hips through fishnet’s small windows, feeling her gloved hands against his skin…

Fuck, he could feel he was getting harder as he keeps looking at her. What was he going to ask her again? Oh, yes. Her avoidance. He could ask her after they take care of their pent up _tension_ for the week.

He watched her like a hawk after his prey. Without blinking and completely focused on her. Every time she changed her pose, it became harder and harder for him to be patient. And as soon as they took a break, he was already flying through the window.

Violet cursed, maybe for the hundredth time today. This was supposed to be a costume rehearsal. Not a photoshoot for Playboy. But Ashley told her that they need these photos to create posters and online ads for public announcement. Violet had no idea what kind of ad they were going to create with her sticking her ass out like some erotic model. She could see that she was already in almost everyone's desires in her 180ft (55m) radius. She didn't need to be in the whole city’s.

She took off her shoes with a sigh and sat down on the barstool she was posing on. Someone handed her a bottle of water to drink. She thanked and tried to drink it but as she guessed, the bottle slipped through her gloves. She took off the annoying things with her teeth and threw them across the room. She hoped those things get lost or burn or shred and never to be found.

But her gloves hit a person’s chest instead of getting lost in the crowd. Moreover, the chest of a person she didn't want to see.

“Hello, Violet.” Homelander greeted her with a smile while putting his hands behind his back. His lips were twitching but Violet couldn't be sure whether it was because he wanted to frown in anger, or because he wanted to laugh with joy. Because she felt both emotions in him.

“Hello, Homelander.” She decided to make a simple greeting then she turned her head the other way dismissively. She didn’t want to cause a scene with an audience but she didn't want to converse with him either. She was still mad at him for selling her to the company.

Homelander shifted from foot to foot. His smile and excitement erased from his face and a frown appeared in its place. He didn’t want to cause a scene either but he was extremely annoyed with her behavior. 

“We need to talk. Alone.” He whispered to her. But his voice was like an order, not a request.

Violet gave him a side glance: “As you can see, I’m busy. Maybe another time.” She said coldly and again, dismissed him.

Homelander clenched his teeth and his fists. They hadn't seen each other for a week and now she was dismissing him like he wasn't important. Like he was a nobody. No one dismisses him like that! No-fucking-one! Not even her.

He quickly looked around the studio. The majority of the people disbanded after taking a break. There were a few people in the studio but they weren’t looking at them. Homelander quickly got behind Violet and covered her mouth with his hand. Violet did not expect anything like this from Homelander. He caught her off guard in surprise. Before she could scream or bite his hand, they were already flying out of the window.

Homelander dropped her off on the Vaught’s roof. As soon as her bare feet touched the ground she wriggled out of his arms.

“What the fuck are you think you are doing!?” Violet yelled at Homelander. She was trembling with anger.

“I wanted to talk so we are going to talk.” Homelander said and put his hands on his hips. “Now start explaining.”

“You want a fucking explanation? Like hell you didn’t know what you have done you asshole!” Violet yelled again and took a few steps towards the building’s edge, to create a little more distance between them.

“Don’t raise your voice like that to me.” Homelander said with a low, blood-curdling voice and took a few intimidating steps towards her.

Violet flashed her eyes hazel to purple and summoned big, thick chains with hooks at the end, like in Hellraiser. The hooks pierced Homelander’s costume from all angles and stuck in his flesh.

Homelander stopped in his place at the sudden pain he felt. He knew those chains are just an illusion. But the pain was so real. He tried to move his arms or his legs, tried to break free of this illusion. But every time he moved, the hooks were digging deeper and hurting him more.

How could she even manage to make him feel like that? Create a phantom pain out of nothing?

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” Violet said with a smug look and folded her arms across his chest.

“ _Violet_.” Homelander hissed her name behind his clenched teeth. “Stop playing mind games with me. You don't want to make me angry.” He said and glowed his eyes red.

“Or what? Are you going to fry me, split me in half? Like what you have already done wasn't enough?” She said and tightened the chains, made them pull him down until he was kneeling. “Try me you bastard and see what I can do.”

He doesn’t want to kill Violet but her venomous voice and the pain was clouding his mind. Also, his inability to move was triggering his PTSD about labs.

They would strap him to the bed at the labs and inject him with dozens of colorful serums. They would never care if he was scared, crying or if he was in pain. This treatment continued until he developed his bulletproof skin. But after that, they began to _test_ his new ability in different ways. They would try to cut his flesh with a medical bone saw to see if his skin was hard enough or they would fire guns at him to see if a bullet could pierce his body.

He managed to defend himself against everything they threw at him except anti-tank bullets. He would never forget the piercing pain in his leg. He was so hopeless and so scared back then. After the age of 12, his skin hardened so much that even a nuclear missile wouldn't be able to hurt him.

Homelander wasn’t thinking clearly. He didn’t see Violet as he shot lasers at her. All he could see was the white walls of the lab and the masked faces of the scientists.

He wanted to make them stop. He wanted to make them go away.

His lasers passed through her abdomen without leaving even a scratch. But Violet’s eyes got bigger in shock. She stumbled a few steps backward. “You asshole.” She whispered in disbelief. “I can’t believe you actually did that.” 

“What?” Homelander murmured like he just woke up from a nightmare. He wasn't aware of what he did. His ears were ringing and his mind was fuzzy from the constant pain he was feeling. But Violet misinterpreted his reaction. She thought he was confused because she was not harmed.

“Did you really think it was the real me, not an illusion? Did you really want to kill me?”

If she was looking at his mind right now she would be able to see he was not intended to harm her. But she was so furious right now, she wasn’t thinking logically.

“Shit, Homelander… I always know what you are capable of. But I have never thought you would…” 

Violet tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat, tried to swallow the sadness she felt. She felt her eyes were stinging with telltale signs of tears. But she didn't want him to know how much he affected her. So she took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

“First you sold me to the Vaught like a slave and now tried to kill me… I don’t know… I just don’t know...”

“Violet.” He said. He was more clear-headed right now. He got out of the shock and his PTSD attack has passed. But he was still angry at her; “Unchain me right now!” He yelled and rattled his chains forcibly. "Selling you like a slave? What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

“Don’t play stupid with me!” Violet turned toward him and yelled. Her voice cracked with sadness but there was a fire in her eyes. “Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't know about a damn thing when you signed that contract? I told you, over and over again, that I didn’t want to get involved with this superhero shit. But you still signed it! You knew what was going to happen and you still signed it anyway!”

“C'mon, don't be overdramatic. Haven't we talked about this already? You and I always will be side by side, going to rule the Seven together. Isn't that what you wanted too? ” He asked in annoyance. He thought they solved this problem last week. Is that why she has been running from him for a week? Was she still mad at him?

Violet sighed. She took off her stupid hat and raked her fingers in her hair. Truth be told, she was expecting him to be much more aggressive. Sure, he tried to put a hole in her stomach but she was the one who provoked it. His oddly calm demeanors had also calmed Violet a little bit.

She could think rationally again after her anger subsided. Why would he want to send her away while their relationship is going so well? It doesn't make any sense. Isn't there a special bond between them? Heart to heart, soul to soul... They committed a murder together. If that didn't create a special bond between them, nothing could.

Something just wasn't right. This act a fool is not his style at all. He is too proud and arrogant to play the fool. 

“Did you really think you hired me for the Seven when you signed that contract?” She asked as calmly as possible and stared at Homelander’s eyes with her full attention. 

“Yes.” He answered in confusion and a little bit of annoyance. “Edgar himself told us that you would be in the Seven, remember? At the part? Isn't that why he introduced us? Wanted me to persuade you to join?”

Violet looked deeply in his eyes and his mind to catch a lie. But there was no sign of him lying. He could be hiding the truth from her. A trained mind can mislead Violet. This was one of the disadvantages of not being a real telepath. But no matter how smart he is, Homelander could never pull that kind of trick. He was honest. _Fuck…_

Violet released his chains and lifted the illusion on herself. Her real self was sitting on the half-wall at the edge of the building, a little bit further from her illusion. Her hair was slightly tangled from her constantly raking it with her fingers. And her magician hat was sitting on her lap.

Homelander was still pissed about the restraint but he was also a little bit excited about their fight. Truth to be told, he didn't expect her to lash out so violently at him. It was kind of hot. He could still feel his heart beating with adrenaline and he liked it. Nobody was able to stand against him before. He liked the challenge. 

But he was still confused as to why such an incident happened. He could see Violet's distress. It was all on her face. As soon as the chains were gone, He folded his hands in front of his chest and lifted an eyebrow in question. He was expecting an explanation for all of this shit.

Violet gave a humorless laugh and folded her arms as well; "Apparently, that old bastard lied to both of us. They are going to send me to a different city. I’m not joining the Seven." 

“What? No.” Homelander said with a frown

“Yes. Edgar told me they had no intention of making seven to eight. Even if there was an opening, they told me that my powers were not suitable for the big league.”

Homelander shook his head. “That's ridiculous. The thing you just did with the chains, nobody had the gall to pull such a thing before.” He walked next to Violet and put his hands on her shoulder. “You are vicious and ambitious. You are perfect for the Seven.”

Violet yanked his hand off her shoulders. She was not as mad as before but she was still angry at him for starting everything; “How can you not know that they will not recruit new heroes for the Seven? Aren’t you the team captain?”

“I don't give a fuck about the other member of the team. If you signed the contract, I thought they'd finally get rid of some of the totally useless ones.” Homelander averted his eyes for a moment, unexpectedly from him. Like a kid caught doing something he shouldn't have done. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes to Violet again; "And I kinda wanted to fasten the process.”

Violet threw her head back and heartily laughed for the first time that day; “You selfish jerk.” She put her hand on his cheek and shook her head; “But your unorthodox ways won't work this time. When you signed that contract, you also signed our fate. They are going to sell me to the highest payer, like in a slave auction. There is nothing you can do.” She caressed his cheek with a sad smile and gently kissed his lips.

That ghostly butterfly sensation on his lips was somehow holding more meaning, more emotion than anything Homelander had ever felt before. He closed his eyes as if he was diving into a wonderful dream. 

_“Goodbye…”_ He heard Violet’s whisper. But how is that possible while still kissing her? And why would she apologize?

When Homelander opened his eyes, it was night and he was alone on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My dad got hospitalized 2 weeks ago and I couldn't find any time to continue with this. He is ok now 💐
> 
> I’m fully committed to this story. I hate leaving things unfinished and I will finish this even if it takes 100 chapters!
> 
> Love you all 😇


	11. New Hero In The Town

* * *

_“Goodbye…” He heard Violet’s whisper. But how is that possible while still kissing her? And why would she apologize?_

_When Homelander opened his eyes, it was night and he was alone on the roof._

-

Homelander lost track of Violet, again.

Yes, their plans (mostly his but whatever) were greatly compromised. But even if they send her to the other side of the world, he can still go to her. He could fly faster than a jet plane. They can still be together and work on a solution.

But nooo, she chose to throw a tantrum like a 10-year-old and disappeared again. This is so ridiculous! He hated it! He hated waiting for her to come to her senses. 

Instead of hiding from him, she should throw herself at his feet and be thankful to him. Because he let her walk away after what she did to him on the roof. After how she messed with his head. Yes, because that’s what happened. He forgave her and let her go. He is a good person like that. She certainly did not slip off from his hands. No.

Now, his hands are tied; he is waiting for Violet's public introduction day. Then he could make a surprise and attend the event. This way he can see her again and solve the remaining issue between them. Like a kid waiting for Christmas morning, he's waiting for that day to come.

But because he's a man with a one-in-a-million chance; when the big day came, Maeve broke her arm.

Homelander tried to make an excuse and disappear. Because he knew that the eye of the media would be on him all day long as his supposed girlfriend was taken to the hospital. He won’t be able to sneak away and go to the event without getting caught by the press. And even if he did get away, it would be inappropriate to attend another event while his girlfriend got hospitalized.

Also, Ashley didn’t give him any choices in the matter. She caught him before he could sneak out of the building.

“There you are!” She shouted. She was out of breath and her hair was messy like a bird nest. Between Violet's public introduction and Maeve's hospitalization, She was very busy. But this situation was very good for the company. Two big events on the same day, Vought will be on all channels, all the time for at least 2 days.

“Here, I got you something.” Ashley said and handed him a battered-looking bouquet of red roses. There was a card on the bunch that said _‘Happy 5th anniversary!’_

Homelander raised an eyebrow in amusement. But Ashley quickly picked up the card and crumpled it. “We could only find this at the last minute.” She said and cleared her throat. “The press is waiting for you at the hospital. Go and be the loving boyfriend.” 

Then Ashley literally kicked him out of the building.

When Homelander got to the hospital, he saw that all the other members of the Seven were already here. The press was gathered around a platform in an area close to the hospital entrance and the heroes were commenting on the situation on this platform.

“...Disregarding her own life, she did everything to save those children in the school bus. We are very lucky to have a brave hero like Queen Maeve. And I'm honored to be on the same team with her.” Translucent said to the microphones. He was invisible. Therefore, Homelander couldn't tell whether he was reading his words on paper or was improvising. If they were improvising, good thing that A-Train isn't on the microphone. That man cannot put two words together without fucking it up.

Homelander slowly landed on the platform, right next to Deep. The crowd got wild when they saw him. They interrupted Translucent's speech and shouted at Homelander questions after questions. Homelander gave a not-so-gently pat on Deep’s back and walked to the front of the platform.

“All right everybody, let's be a little quiet please. This is a hospital after all.” Homelander said and raised his hands in a _‘calm down’_ gesture. 

He didn't care about sick or old people in the hospital. He just wanted a little silence. His improved hearing always makes it unbearable to be in noisy environments. Sure, if he focused enough he could tune it down. But why bother when he could order others to be silent.

When the crowd became silent, a voice rose from the crowd; “Nice flowers!”

People laughed at this absurd comment. Because the roses weren't looking nice at all. If anything at all, they were looking like they were salvaged from a trash can.

Homelander folded his hand in front of him and shook his head in a friendly manner; “I came here as soon as I got the news. I'm afraid the wind was not kind to them on the way.”

Some giggled at his comment but others kept asking him questions; “Why weren't you with Queen Maeve when the incident happened?” 

“Maeve and I have different patrol schedules. I was on the other side of the city, helping people there.” He lied. Ever since they started this girlfriend-boyfriend thing, the company has always sent them on assignments as partners. But today, he was trying not to appear in sight much to sneak off to Violet's public introduction.

“Why are your schedules different, are you two not partners?” The press kept asking questions. _Trouble in paradise? Did you have a fight? Is that why Maeve went alone? Is there a break-up on the horizon?_ Homelander was getting irritated. He'd miss Violet because of these fools' endless, stupid questions!

Homelander cleared his throat and walked next to the Translucent. “I would like to stay and answer your questions but I'm very worried about Maeve.” He put his hand on Translucent’s shoulder and gave him a friendly pat; “Why don't we give my friend the opportunity to finish the speech we just interrupted? I wish to see my girlfriend as soon as possible.”

Without answering any other question, Homelander went into the hospital and left the reporters with the rest of the team.

After taking selfies with the hospital staff, hugging patients, kissing a few babies and wriggling out of people’s groping hands; Homelander finally reached the room where Maeve was staying.

Maeve's room was full of flowers. He could hardly step into the room from them. There were flowers on every visible surface. A vase, a bouquet or a flower wreath. They even sent fruit in the form of a bouquet. And Maeve was sitting on her bed, surrounded by flowers like a fairy. She was in her hero costume but she had removed her wrist and hair accessories. And her right arm was in a cast.

“Pew… I swear this place is like an asylum.” Homelander said and went next to Maeve’s bed. “Are you certain you didn’t break your head as well?” He playfully tapped Maeve’s forehead.

Maeve wriggled and turned her head with a quite displeased expression on her face; “You lied.” She said.

“What?” Homelander said with a frown.

“About the patrol schedules. It isn’t different. I had to go on my own because nobody could find you anywhere.”

Maeve was watching the live-feed from the hospital on the TV in her room. That's how she heard him. Their speech was on all channels. 

“Then what should I say? Oh, I had more important things than going on patrol with Maeve. And I didn't think she would go and stupidly break her arm without a supervisor for a goddamn day?” Homelander said angrily and looked at the TV.

Translucent’s speech was over. Now they were showing Lamplighter’s comments on the incident. He was talking about how he fired up to be a better hero after witnessing her bravery. Blah Blah... Common stuff people like to hear.

Homelander muted the TV. He didn't want to turn it off in case they show anything about Violet.

“You know the game, what we have to say to the public. It is pointless to busy your mind with this now.” He said and shook the rose bouquet. “Here, I bring you flowers.” He put them next to others. “You wouldn’t say I didn't do anything romantic for you.”

But the roses hadn't caught Maeve's attention. She knew he was forced to bring it by someone. Ashley probably bought the flowers and gave them to Homelander so that he could charm the press. Maeve knows he isn’t a roses and candles kind of man. But he is not an indifferent, apathetic person either. 

He has changed a lot lately. 

“I can't believe what you have just said. What's stupid about saving lives?” Maeve slightly raised her voice against him. But she was being careful because someone might be listening.

“First of all...” Homelander replied loudly in the same way. But then he continued with an angry, lower tone; “You act on your own. It was not a scheduled rescue. Nobody recorded it. If it weren't for those snotty brats, you fell down the stairs and broke your arm as we all know.”

Homelander paced around a couple of times while talking. Then he came next to Maeve and roughly gripped her arm cast; “Second, you hurt yourself. Invincible Queen Maeve broke her arm! You gave the press a lot of gossiping material, that's for sure. But do you know what happens if people realize heroes could be harmed? We would be no different from simple men out there. People stop seeing us as superior.”

Maeve winced with sudden pain in her arm. “You are hurting me.” She said with a trembling voice. Homelander ignored her pleas and continued. She tried to yank her broken hand free. But Homelander’s grip was like an iron and she couldn't match his strength. The arm cast was crumbling in the face of his super-strength and falling into her lap. 

“Pray that your arm will heal and not give you permanent injury. We don't need a cripple in the team. Or don't. We can use an empty seat in the team for sure.” He released her arm and turned his back. He walked to the other side of the room with his hands behind his back.

Had he been harsher on Maeve than he should have been? Maybe. But when she has so many fucking days to stupidly break her arm, she finds this day. The day he's been looking forward to for a while. It's like a joke.

Maeve looked at him incredulously. “What happened to you? You have changed a lot lately.”

“I am who I have always been. I'm just not doing stupid things like breaking my arm.”

Maeve shook her head; “The Homelander I know is always polite and kind. He is America's sweetheart. But you are ditching missions, scolding me, threatening me.” She averted her eyes and whispered; “Killing criminals without batting an eye, torturing... This is not you. The Homelander I know wouldn't do those horrible things. You are not yourself.”

“Oh, I'm certainly myself.” He said to her mockingly.

“No, you are not!” Maeve shouted at him; “Ever since I caught you with that new hero in the conference room, you are not yourself.”

Homelander slowly turned to her while raising one of his eyebrows. Their relationship with Violet has been going downhill since Maeve saw them in the conference room. And he might have been a little pissed-off because of this. Then so what? Should he have to be perfect all the time? Can't he get a little angry from time to time?

“I saw what they called her, _the Witch_. Is that what happened, did she put a spell on you some kind?” Maeve said.

Homelander snorted with laughter; “That’s rich, really. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head as well?”

But Maeve shook her head and continued; “We can fix this. Just say the word. A-train could find her in a few minutes.”

Homelander decided to humor her. He came and sat next to her on the bed; “Then what? Torture her to reverse the spell? Or better, let's burn her on a stake. That would certainly reverse it, right?” Homelander tsk a few times. “Maeve, Maeve, Maeve… Jealousy doesn't suit you. Makes you say crazy things."

“I’m not jealous.” Maeve said with huffing. It was impossible for the average person to see, but Homelander could see that Maeve had a slight pinkness on her cheeks. But was it from jealousy or frustration, he couldn't tell.

Homelander knew she had an admiration for him. Even before their so-called relationship. But everyone adores him. Homelander didn't think of it as more than a fascination for someone superior to her. He would never have thought she would be jealous. But it seems Maeve was too caught up in his role as a prince on a white horse.

“Maybe that is my true face and that witch just helped me show it, did you think that?” He said with a sly smile and wiggled his eyebrows in a playful but also suggestive way.

Maeve caressed his cheek; “No. I know you. You are not like that. You are a good person.”

“Good for whom and bad for whom?” He said defiantly and pulled her hands from his cheeks.

“Good for everyone and good for me.” Maeve said in a sad, low tone. But Homelander didn’t pay any attention to her anymore. He turned his back and walked in front of the TV. His team’s speech was over and now, they were showing Violet's public introduction via a live stream from Vought Event Center. Homelander turned on the volume.

_“A world without crime with liberty and justice for all. That’s within our reach thanks to the superheroes in the Vought family. We see a bright future ahead with there is a Vought hero in every town. That is our job, our honor. We are Vough. We make heroes, super.”_

After the promotion film, Ashley took the stage. She was looking a lot better than in the morning. At least she had her hair combed. “We have a surprise for you! But first I want to invite A-train to the stage, the fastest man in the world!”

In a blink, A-train appeared on the stage. Apparently, when the press briefing at the hospital was over, he immediately rushed to the Event Center. After a small talk with his fans, A-train invited Violet to the scene; “I would like to introduce you to someone very special. Our newest family member. Please welcome Purple Witch!”

Violet walked to the stage with applause and whistles. Those whistles turned cat-calls when they saw how appealing her costume was. But Violet continued as if nothing bothered her.

But Homelander was bothered. He knows she is beautiful and lascivious. But she belongs to him. Every skin, every curve these worthless worms feasting on with their eyes is _his_. He wanted to gouge their eyes for looking at his girl with lustful eyes! He wanted to go there, dip her back into a deep arch and ravish her sensesly in front of everybody. To show everybody who she belongs to. To show those pathetic worms who they need to answer if they ever look at her like that again.

He had done his duty in the hospital, played the good boyfriend role. Maybe he couldn't kiss his witch sensesly in front of everybody, _yet_. But now, he could attend the event without having to explain himself to the press.

“You want to go to her, don’t you?” Maeve murmured when Homelander turned back to her. He didn’t say anything but his body language was saying a lot. More than maybe he would like to let on. Homelander didn’t reply. He just walked towards the door. As he was about to walk out the door, Maeve called out in a low voice; “I'll tell Ashley tomorrow that I don't want to pretend to be lovers anymore.”

Her voice cracked a little at the ‘ _pretend’_ word but she quickly covered it. Then she turned her head in the opposite direction to not show her sadness. She didn’t want to give this wolf in the sheep clothes any more satisfaction with her sadness. 

“Good riddance…” Homelander murmured to himself as he walked out of the room. He didn't intend Maeve to hear this. But even if she did, he didn't care. It is her problem that she is caught up in this staged love game from the very beginning.

He's not good, or kind, or everything else that Maeve believes he is. He knows he is not and he will not be. He can't be changed. Maeve and the others simply need to learn not to be naive and stupid. Because those kinds of people are the easiest expendable ones. And why would he care about a pawn that can be spent? They are just pets, accessories to make him look nice. They just exist to help him to be on top, willingly or unwillingly.

When Maeve was alone in the room, she let a few drops of tears run down. She wasn't crying for him. How could she cry for such a man who could hurt her so easily? No, she was crying for her own stupidity, her own blindness.

She reached for her phone and checked notifications. There were more than a hundred messages for her, wishing her well. But only one of them pulled her heartstrings.

_“I saw the news. I hope you are okay - Elena”_

Just that name alone enough to break Maeve. She put her hand on her face and let all of her emotions run free.

Homelander had heard her cry. But since this was a hospital and there were lots of crying people, he couldn’t be sure if it was Maeve or not. He didn’t bother to go back to check. Everything to be said to each other was said. They are done. Maeve will be always special to him as his friend and as his partner. As long as she obeys him, of course. But Homelander doesn't believe she will cause him any more trouble.

When he got out of the hospital, he left behind all his thoughts of Maeve. He took off through the sky and went to the Vought Event Center.

At the Event Center, Homelander quietly sneaked inside to make a surprise entrance. As far as he can hear Violet was still on the stage with A-train. And from the sound of it, his charming witch was bewitching everybody with her amazing powers.

Homelander listened and waited for the right time. He was about to go on stage when he came face to face with Ashley.

“Homelander!” Ashley took a step back in surprise. Then she quickly checked her tablet and frowned; “You shouldn't be here! In fifteen minutes you have to give a live interview with Maeve and the children she saved. Didn't Maeve tell you at the hospital?” 

_Great, just fucking great_ , Homelander thought. Of course, among his plans today was dealing with the snotty cry kids in live-steam! His favorite activity! On top of that, considering how they broke up, Maeve would be in a great mood too. Perfect! Just fucking fantastic!

He shrugged and hoped that Ashley would bite his lie; “Maeve sent me off. Said she was in pain and she needs to rest.”

Ashley hung up her face and scratched her hair; “Well, that is unfortunate. I'll talk with the hospital staff to give her more powerful painkillers. That’s all I can do.”

He smiled at her as innocent as he could be; “She saved so many lives by putting her own life in danger. Can't we just give her some rest today?” _And let me free from this ridiculous interview nonsense,_ he thought.

“Caring for your girlfriend is admirable. But nothing can be done. Everything is already set.” Ashley took out her phone to call the hospital, then she gave him a side glance; “So, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see how the new hero is doing. I feel responsible for her, you know. After all, I am the one who recommended her.”

“Yes, of course. As you can see, your rookie is doing an amazing job already. Better than I expected to be honest.” Ashley clicked a few tabs in her phone; “Already scored 9.6 points from the public. This makes her the 13th fastest rising hero after Firestar. If she keeps this up, she might hit the big time faster than you guys in the Seven."

Homelander laugh. As he was expected, his sexy little witch was doing wonders. 

"There, you learned about her. Now go back to the hospital.” She said and dialed the hospital.

“I should congratulate her first, shouldn’t I?” He said with a smirk and walked toward the entryway to get on the stage. But Ashley stepped in front of him and stopped him.

“No, no you can’t go in there. You have an interview.”

“I can quickly say hello then fly to the hospital.” He said irritably and folded his arms in front of him in an intimidating way.

Ashley gulped nervously but she didn’t back off; “A-train is still on the stage. One member of the Seven is enough. If you go there as well, you guys can overshadow her and slow down her public points' rising rate. The lower her point, the worse the city she will be assigned to and she will be sold cheaply. We can’t have that.” 

_Sold_ , she said. Like she was talking about a trinket. Homelander knows, technically their contracts are for sale. But the way Ashley was talking about Violet was making him angry. Is that why she was so worked up the other day? She had said something about being sold like a slave.

Maybe Homelander lacked basic human empathy, but he knew very well what it meant to be angry. That's why he could understand her anger now. If he were in her shoes, he would have done more than just chained him.

Homelander raked his hair with his hands and paced around. He wanted to go out there and… and... And what? Stop her? Save her? Kidnap her? Apologize her? Fuck! He didn't know what he wanted to do. He had no idea! It shouldn't have been like this today. He wanted to see her but he wasn’t sure anymore if it was a good idea. Because if Ashley was right he could mess it up badly. She is angry with him about pulling her into the company anyway. There is no need for her to be extra angry for causing her to go to a shitty town on top of it.

If his girl was to be separated from him, at least he could be sure that she was staying somewhere nice. Of course, he has no intention of leaving her there. He is going to pull every possible string to bring her next to him, to the Seven. But until then, she had to stay comfortable. 

Is he being considerate? Maybe. But she is not just anyone. She is not one of his useless pawns. If anyone deserves his kindness, it's his little witch. Because she is important to him.

He knew that there is always an auction after these kinds of new hero promotions, and they are always assigned their new positions during the day. He could fly to her new home and make a surprise for her. A special surprise just for the two of them. He waited so many days, he could wait another 24 hours to see her.

Homelander stopped pacing then sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe now is not the right time to talk to Violet. 

“C’mon, those kids are waiting for you with the journalists. You don’t want to keep them waiting.” Ashley said and slowly she led him out of the Event Center.

But luck wasn't on his side as always. Three weeks passed when Homelander heard about Violet again.

When the news of breaking up with Maeve came up, he didn't even have time to scratch his head from the press conferences and talk shows he attended. He was so tired and so overwhelmed. He would never admit it out loud but he missed Violet. He missed her caressing his hair, missed lying on her chest and listening to her soothing heartbeat. He longed for her soft legs to wrap around his waist…

He's been feeling so much emotion lately and couldn't even name them all. There was this giant emotion tornado inside of him, tearing him apart. He was feeling so pissed off and also so sad. For a moment he felt like he was going to break something, but for a moment he felt like he was about to fall on his knees.

He hated this! This madness! This weakness!

To fight with this fucking feelings of powerlessness, he took his frustration out of the criminals. He sure did leave a bloody mess behind but at least the adrenaline and the violence helped him out. Unfortunately, this didn't help with the actual problem. 

He set his mind on; if he ever caught Violet again, he would do anything to not to slip her through his fingers this time. Even if he had to break her legs. She will no longer escape from him.

It was easier to say than to do it though. Unfortunately, the auction after Violet's show was not successful. No one wanted to give the money Vought wanted. She can't fly, has no super strength or any flashy superpowers, not bulletproof or has super healing... Her power cannot even be recorded digitally. They found it ridiculous to pay that much money for a _weak_ hero. 

As a result, nobody wanted to buy her contract and Violet couldn’t be assigned to any city. But in order to make the best use of her talent that can only be seen alive; Vought sent her to every opening, every ceremony, every event, all over the country.

Curiosity, that was their aim with her. By making the public wonder about her powers. And this has been a marketing success for Vought. They sold the tickets for these events in record time.

But this situation was not good for Homelander. Because Violet had not been given a permanent apartment or even a room. From what he could put together from the staff, she was staying in hotels with her new assistant between her gigs. Some even said that she was literally staying on the plane or in the company bus. And this was making it so hard for him to find her.

He once tried to find her by tracking her chip. Because every hero gets chipped before going on their first mission, for safety reasons. In case they got kidnapped or injured. But Violet wasn't there when he got to the hotel the chip was pointing. It was one of the downsides of that chip. If the target is moving, they need a phone or something to constantly track it. But still, he would lie if he said he wasn't disappointed.

Homelander was wondering mostly if she was trying to reach him as much as he did. He doesn't have a private phone or anything like that. He doubted she would be able to reach him even if she wanted to. He wasn't that angry with this one-sided cat and mouse game. He was just tired of it.

Three weeks later, he saw her on the TV, on Jimmy Fallon's show. 

“Tonight we have the Vought's new hero with us. Please, give a big welcome to the Mistress of Magic, The Purple Witch.” Jimmy enthusiastically beckoned Violet to the stage. After she greeted the audience and the applause stopped, she sat in the guest chair.

“At first, I wanted to congratulate you. You became the 7th fastest-rising hero of Vought. This puts you in front of Deep, bringing you to the top with other Seven members.”

Violet thanked kindly and smiled, showing her teeth.

“You are the only hero whose powers cannot be recorded digitally, and this is a big curiosity for everyone, including me. Could you share with us how your powers work?” Jimmy asked.

“Of course.” Violet said with another smile and crossed her legs; “My powers work like a mind projector. I can reflect the images on other people's minds.”

“What about the feelings? Many people say they can touch and feel the images you created.”

“Our brain controls all of our senses with a small electric current. Our ability to see, our ability to touch… What my powers do is control this electric current and make my illusions feel real. If I poke an imaginary needle to your finger, your brain thinks _'this should hurt'_ and recalls the feeling. And my powers project this feeling with the right electric signals. That's as clear as I could be I'm afraid.” 

“No, this was very educational. But what we need is a demonstration.” Jimmy cheered and the audience started cheering and clapping with him. Violet laughed and opened her arms wide to make it look more dramatic. Then in a second, oohs and ahhs in awe started to rise from the entire studio.

After she finished her demonstration, Jimmy leaned over the table a little more, towards her; "Just to be clear, even if we feel it, none of this is real, right?” 

Violet nodded and laughed; “Yes, it is all in your brain. Like a mental patient. That's why it is unrecordable.”

Jimmy and the studio laughed but then he continued with his questions; “So, if some bad guy pulls a gun on you, you are completely vulnerable then?”

“I have a few surprises in my sleeves. But yes, they can put a bullet through my imaginary creations. My powers can’t protect or hurt anybody physically.” 

“And from what we learned, even if you score so high in the leaderboard, nobody wants to assign you in their city yet. Do you connect this to your powers having so many weaknesses compared to other heroes?”

Homelander watched the entire show from beginning to end without blinking an eye. His eyes never left Violet. He could see that her smile was fake even on the TV screen. Because when she really smiles, her eyes narrow more, and a glow appears in her eyes. Homelander knew this because he saw her true smile. It was perfect and gorgeous, just like the rest of her.

He was selfishly glad to see that she's not having a good time without him. Especially when he was so on the edge here. 

But again this _weak_ nonsense! She is not weak! Homelander knows how well she can fight, how dangerous her talent can be. He witnessed this first hand. Could someone weak immobilize him? No one has been able to do this before. These fools deserve to be skinned alive by even thinking like that.

His blood is still boiling as he remembers his fight with Violet. It was so thrilling. The power in her petite body, the way she bested him in fight… Oh, that was such a turn-on.

For the first time in a long time, he felt more like himself than he was. More than just a charming smile or a handsome face. For the first time in a long time, he felt he has found his true purpose. To fight! To show the world how strong he is, how powerful and invincible he is!

Homelander had an idea to make it happen. Therefore, he went to Vought to find the A-train.


	12. Happy Little Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started reading the comic series for inspiration and research. And I'm shocked at how different they are. I like some features in the comics more than the tv series and I'm going to use them. So, you may notice differences in some aspects of the story. Pre-warning 😄

* * *

_For the first time in a long time, he felt he has found his true purpose. To_ _fight! To show the world how strong he is, how powerful and invincible he is!_

_Homelander had an idea to make it happen. Therefore, he went to Vought to find the A-train._

-

“What do you think of the rumors about heroes joining the army?” The famous blogger, who is also an anti-hero, asked her audience in her new video. This blogger and her site became famous by sharing conspiracy theories about Vought and the heroes. Therefore, it was obvious that she would say bad things about the heroes again in this video too. But what annoyed Violet was that this time she turned the arrows at Violet.

“If powerful heroes join the front lines, maybe that could be a good thing.” The blogger said then showed an embarrassing video of Violet.

The video was from the last event Violet attended. She was showing some card tricks to impress a little boy. And suddenly, the boy kicked Violet's shin and said her tricks were stupid. Then he ran off. The video ended with Violet swearing and holding her leg.

“Can you imagine someone like her joining the army, who couldn't even defend herself against a tiny child? Should we even continue to call this person a hero? She is a joke, that's what she is. My research shows that Homelander became a reference to her to join Vought. And he hasn't done this for anyone before. What do you think folks? Do you think Homelander and this Purple Joke are in a secret affair? If so, It's pretty clear then, what kind of talents Homelander vouch for.” The blogger said and made a very rude hand gesture hinting at Violet’s breasts.

Violet stopped the video and locked her phone with a heavy sigh. She knew something like that would happen, sooner or later. She is different on so many levels from any other heroes. And people tend to make fun of and despise things that are different. It's been like this for all her life. She is used to it. But it still sucks though.

She was happy in her little world until that bastard shows his handsome face. That selfish, handsome, impossible, charming bastard! Here she is, sulking and thinking about him, _again_ . Even though she promised not to do it, _again_.

It has been how many days since she saw him last? 30, 50? She lost track of the time these days. Vought was making her work without breathing. Three - five hours of sleep in cheap hotels or in the backseat of their van between shows didn't help either. Without her new assistant and his great makeup skills, she would look sick or dead half the day.

Actually, she was basically doing nothing different than it used to be. If her pace of work had been a little more flexible, she could easily adapt to this new work arrangement. But no, Vought had confused her superpower with endurance and they were killing her slowly.

Working too much was not the only downside to her current situation. The fact that she could not spare any time for herself had also hampered her research on the Seven and Vought. In her limited time, she was trying to keep track of sites that shared Anti-hero and anti-Vought news. But, oh well, It is obvious how this turned out.

She recklessly threw her phone into the plane seat next to her. Then she closed her eyes with another sigh and leaned her head back. Vought was opening a private boarding school for children with superpowers, and she had to be there for opening in the morning. 

“No rest for the wicked…” She murmured and tried to catch a few hours of sleep.

The next morning, Violet and her assistant set off for school. What Violet was expecting was a building that looked like a classic 2-3-story high school. But her assistant took her to a huge mansion just outside the city. As it seems, Vough renovated this mansion into a school instead of building a new one.

Her assistant told her that the last owner of the house was a professor of genetic engineering, working for Vought. After being disabled by an unfortunate accident, he sold his house to Vough at a bargain price to turn it into a school for children in need. According to her assistant, the last owner was trying to make amends for his sins like this. Whatever that means.

As they entered the mansion, they saw that the crew was still working and trying to make the school look perfect for the press. Her assistant told Violet that it was at least an hour for the media to arrive, by then, she should go and get ready. And he left her alone to help the others.

Violet would prefer to be prepared by sleeping for an extra hour. But everyone was very busy inside. There was someone running around everywhere. So she went out into the garden through the back door. Maybe she can find some shady garden furniture and curl up on one of them to get some sleep.

The backyard of the mansion, just like itself, was enormous and designed quite spectacularly. It had an infinite green view with a large pool, a hedge maze, and a decorative pond with water lilies inside.

Violet saw a cozy-looking outdoor seating area, near the pond and went there. She must admit, this was the most peaceful atmosphere she has been in since she joined the Vought. The crowing of the birds, the relaxing sound of the pond… She almost didn't want to sleep and wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment. But her tired body prevailed and she could not prevent her eyes from closing. She took off her torturing shoes and lay down on the comfortable-looking sofa.

She hadn't been fully asleep. She was in that sweet place between sleep and wakefulness. Then an image flashed in her mind. 

Someone was looking at her admiringly and trying to memorize her every detail. How her hair shines like a gem in the sun, how her plump lips open slightly, how her corset holds her breasts... In her mind, she heard a voice in awe; _“Beautiful…”_

“Thank you for the compliment.” Violet teased the owner of the voice with a flirty smile and opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was a handsome young man in a crew T-shirt.

He was a medium height man with a round, soft-looking face. His hair was dark brown and his skin was sun-kissed. 

“You heard that?” He asked and scratched his head with an embarrassed smile; “Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your rest.”

“Don't worry. I prefer to be awakened by compliments.” Violet said and got up to sit on the garden sofa. Then she rubbed her face to sober up, being careful not to smear her makeup. 

“You are the Purple Witch, aren’t you?”

Violet chuckled and waved her purple hair; “How did you guess?”

“Not many heroes have unique hair like yours.” He said with a smile and took a step closer to her.

“Oh, flattery could get you everywhere.” Violet chuckled again in a mischievous way and relaxed against the sofa; “What is your name, sweet-talker?”

The man gave Violet his name and sat next to her. They talked and harmlessly flirted a little more but Violet could see that the man's intention was more than just that. And soon enough, he leaned in her ear and whispered in a seductive voice; “We could go to the groundskeeper's house at the far end of the backyard. Since the shooting will take place in the mansion, we can spend time alone without anyone disturbing us. What do say?”

Violet studied the man thoroughly. It was obvious that he was attractive and quite experienced according to the images flashing in her mind. There was no doubt that this man would give her a good time. And good Lord, she really needs to have a good time these days.

She looked at his chocolate-colored eyes deeply. They were burning with desire and excitement. She was so tempted to say _‘lead the way’_ but a small voice in her mind was saying that his eyes were not the right color. His eyes were not cerulean. Nor his hair was a golden mane…

Violet couldn't do it. No matter how much she tries to convince herself, she couldn't betray the man she thought every second, every day. She left the brunette man in the garden with an apology and joined the rest of the crew inside. 

Meanwhile, the cerulean-eyed, golden-maned man was at a meeting with his team. The topic of the day was again, as always, how they could increase their profits from the merchandise.

“I would like to know why the Homelander, Black Noir, and Queen Maeve are on a full one percent each, compared to the rest of us on 0.75?” Translucent asked after reading a few things on the papers in front of him. 

“Because we are the big three.” Homelander answered with a shrug. As if the answer to the question is that simple.

“I didn’t see the big three mentioned anywhere in the contract.” Translucent argue back. A-train backed him.

“Look at the sales of our individually trademarked stuff next to yours, If you don’t understand the distinction.” Homelander said firmly and leaned back against his chair.

 _God_ , he hates this money business. Even if they get a 0.25 extra share, where are they going to spend the money? Vought meets all their needs. Meals made by the most talented chefs from all over the world. Their every single clothes are custom made by number one fashion designers. Any furniture or electronic device they want is installed in their apartment within hours. Bitches jump on them all the time… When they want something, Vought immediately does it. What more could they possibly want?

“Looks to me like Maeve’s got the big two.” Lamplighter said with a chuckle and pointed at Maeve’s cleavage.

Maeve shook her head with a frown and opened her mouth to answer. But suddenly, Ashley rushed into the room.

“We have an emergency! Trans-oceanic flight 37 from Paris to Chicago hijacked mid-air!” Ashley shouted at them.

“Don't we have F-16’s for such situations?” Translucent asked Ashley.

“Yes, they already sent them. But a source from NOVAC gave us a heads-up, you could get there quicker.” Asley said this as she was looking at Homelander.

Homelander put his hand on his waist and confidently said, “Ok, don’t worry. I’ve got this.” 

But Ashley stopped him before he could leave the room. “NO! Sorry but this is beyond you. We need the whole team.”

“What?” Homelander asked irritably. “How can Deep or A-train contribute to this mission?” He pointed towards the men in question roughly.

Deep swallowed nervously and nodded in approval of Homelander. He was trying not to look like a coward, but it was clear from his demeanor that he did not want to go on this mission. A-train was too. He didn't want to go either, but he was trying not to show it too.

Ashley paced a couple of times nervously; “Yes, you are right. Maybe you, Maeve, Noir and Lamplighter?” She suggested.

“Me?” Lamplighter asked in surprise. “What can I do in 35.000ft?” (10.7km) 

“If one of the engines catches fire, you're the best chance we have to put it out.” Ashley answered then turned toward the Black Noir; “And if I'm not wrong, you're the only one among them who knows how to fly a plane. If something happens to the pilots.”

Black Noir nodded slightly. Then Ashley clapped her hands and shouted; “Then it is settled. You have to go immediately now.”

But Homelander folded his hands on his chest; “Noir and Lighter are fine but I can't carry Maeve too.” He said stubbornly. He could actually carry them all but they didn't need Maeve. Noir and Lighter yes, what Ashley said made sense. But he was better and more capable than Maeve. And now that they have broken up, there is no need for him to take her to every mission. He could take all the glory.

"You have to! Don't you see, if that plane crashes not only your head but all of Vought's will be on spike. We can't risk it." Ashley yanked her hair in frustration.

“FINE!” Homelander snapped at Ashley then walked towards his mission partners with a grumble. “All right gentlemen, I've carried you before. You know where to put your hands and feet.” 

Lamplighter hooked his massive lamp on his back and he climbed on Homelander’s back. Then Homelander wrapped his hands around Noir's and Maeve's waists.

“No strange erections.” He half-joked a final time and the four of them took off together.

Before long, they found the plane in the sky.

"Maeve, Noir, get ready to grab on as soon as you can. I can't do shit until you get off of me." Homelander shouted at them but none of them heard him because of the sound of the approaching plane.

"What? I can't hear you." Maeve shouted back at him.

"GET READY!" Homelander yelled but Maeve again said she didn't understand him. 

"I SAID-" Homelander shouted from the top of his lungs but Lamplighter interrupted him with a loud curse. He shouted at Homelander to move aside but it was too late. Homelander crashed against the plane's head. He made a deep dent on the front and everyone else was thrown away by the impact.

Lamplighter had hit the edge of the wing. He had hurt his ribs, maybe even broke them, and damaged some of his internal organs. He was barely conscious. He was only standing there, on the plane with the thrust of the wind. Meanwhile, he had dropped his lamp/staff. 

Maeve and Noir had managed to have a grip on the edge of the plane. They were slowly moving onto the wing, towards the exit door of the plane. But then suddenly Noir lost his grip and was thrown into the air.

“SHIT!” Maeve cursed and shouted to Homelander; “Catch Black Noir!” But Homelander was also having trouble finding his balance. The wind was pushing him very strongly. He tried to launch himself into the air like a rocket, taking power from his hands and feet. When he free himself from the push of the wind, he made a 180-degree turn in the air to catch Noir. But it was futile. It was impossible to catch him in time before he hit the ocean. So, Homelander gave up and flew next to Maeve. On his way back, he grabbed Lamplighter instead.

“Noir is tough, don’t worry.” He said to assure Maeve. But to tell the truth, he wasn't sure Noir could survive this fall. That bastard was tough as nails but not _that_ tough. But Homelander didn't think about it any further and focused on the task ahead. He tossed Lamplighter to Maeve then he grabbed the exit door and began to bend it to open it by force. 

A little boy was visible through the window in the door. When he saw Homelander, he smiled with joy and started shouting that they were saved. The boy unbuckled in spite of his mother's warnings and leaned against the window to get a closer look at Homelander. But when Homelander ripped the door off, suddenly the boy was thrown out of the plane. 

The boy's mother shouted for her son. But there was nothing that could be done. Between the boy's mother crying and yelling, Homelander, Maeve and Lamplighter got on the plane.

With the opening of the door, a strong wind began to blow inside the plane. Oxygen masks were dropped due to the opening of the door and everyone started to panic. Maeve, taking advantage of the chaos, jumped on the first terrorist she saw and toppled him to the ground. She punched the terrorist in the face and knocked him out. But Homelander was not as merciful as she was. When he saw the terrorist threatening the passengers with a utility knife, he shot a laser at him and made a hole in the middle of his chest.

When the passengers saw the heroes neutralizing the terrorists, they began to applaud and cheer. But still, the mission was not complete. There were still terrorists in the cockpit.

“Everyone! Please sit down and put the masks on. You have to sit down and stay calm.” Maeve tried to keep the situation under control as calmly and politely as possible. But that was impossible. Everything was in complete chaos. Some people were still afraid and crying while some people cheer them in relief.

"They killed the pilots! They killed the flight attendants! They are going to kill us all!"

"Hooray! Heroes are here! We will all be saved! Maeve I love you!"

“Stay calm everybody. Let the professionals do their job.” Lamplighter said and nodded them confidently. He was still a little bit disoriented and in lots of pain due to impact but he was trying to be the brave, tough hero.

Maeve’s and Lamplighter's words were not enough to keep the situation under control. They tried to convince the passengers that everything is under control and they have to stay calm. But neither of them managed to do that. The situation was getting out of control faster than anyone thought.

Homelander was tired of people screaming and handling him. He yelled at them to shut the fuck up! But the intensity of his voice had burst people's eardrums. People screamed in pain and held their ears. One of those whose ears had been damaged was the Lamplighter. He fell back at Homelander's yell and was writhing in pain on the ground.

“Homelander!” Maeve called out in a baffled tone but he was already gone. Maeve kneeled beside the Lamplighter to check on her teammate. Surprisingly she was not damaged. Maybe her internal organs were hard like her skin.

The flight attendants were all in their own little quarters. They all had their throats cut and were lying in their own blood. Homelander ignored the corpses on the ground. He didn't bother not to step on them and walked towards the cockpit.

The terrorists had locked themselves in the cockpit. “I’ve had enough of this bullshit!” Homelander cursed in anger and grabbed the door. Then he ripped it off and throw it aside. 

“You are dead.” Homelander said to the terrorists when he got inside and one by one, he tore them to pieces. He ripped off their arms, legs, ears, eyes… He punched a hole in their body and tore them in half with his hands. Then he ripped off their internal organs too. He was taking all his anger out by tearing these fuckers to pieces. But he accidentally threw one of the heads he tore off, too strongly. It pierced the windshield of the plane. 

The interior of the plane turned into a complete maelstrom due to the open side door and the hole in the windshield. Everyone was screaming, shouting, and praying for Jesus Christ Almighty. Maeve grabbed the Lamplighter quickly and secured him under one of the seats so that he would not fall off the plane.

“Ok, calm down. Everything is under control.” Homelander shouted at the passengers and stepped out of the cockpit. But then he realized that they were not scared of the terrorists or the wind. They were scared of him. In his moment of furry, he forgot that the cockpit door was open. They all saw all the carnage. And here he was, standing among them, covered in blood and guts. 

Maeve's mouth fell open with terror when she saw him like this. Then she looked at the frightened people around them and dragged Homelander back into the cockpit with his arm.

“Come on, dammit! Don’t let them see you like this. Holly fuck Homelander wha-” Whatever she was going to say to Homelander was caught in her throat when she saw the state of the cockpit. The entire cockpit was covered in blood, guts, and body parts. And the worst part, the control panel was completely ravaged.

“They are all dead.” He said to Maeve as if she couldn’t guess from the guts all over the place. Maeve turned her head away from the massacre incredulously and looked at Homelander; “ You don't say!”

“You’re welcome.” Homelander said arrogantly and folded his arm on his chest; “There is nothing to stop us from landing the plane now.” 

Maeve angrily pointed to the messed up control panel; “Except Black Noir was the pilot! We don’t know how to fly!”

Homelander cursed inside. He didn’t think about it when he was wreaking havoc in the cockpit. Maeve was right, there is no way they could fly this thing or navigate around the damaged control panel.

“Guys?” Lamplighter entered the cockpit. There were fear and anxiety in his blue eyes; “Everybody is panicking back there. What are we going to do now?” He asked them anxiously.

They could still hear people’s desperate crying. None of them had any idea what to do. They are the fucking Seven damn it! Even coming on this plane should have been enough to save the day. But, apparently not today.

Homelander raked his hair with his bloody hands. He didn’t care about messing his hair. He was looking like he had taken a bloodbath already. He took a minute to think and then, he looked at his teammates; “Fuck this.” He said to them and began to turn back.

“No! Wait a minute!” Maeve shouted at him and grab his arm; “There must be something you can do!”

“What am I suppose to do? Pilots are dead. The control panel is fucked. Black Noir is somewhere in the ocean. There is nothing to be done.”

“Can you lift it? You are strong as shit. You should be able to, right?” Lamplighter said in a panic. But Homelander laughed at this; “Lift the plane? There is nothing to stand on. We are in the fucking air!”

“Okay… Okay…” Maeve said and paced around as she pinched the bridge of her nose; “What about this; You take everyone, one by one and fly them to the ground.”

“And come back 123 times before the plane crashes? C’mon Maeve, think.” Homelander hardened his face and said in an authoritative voice; “We are done here.” He turned his back to his teammates and walk back towards the exit.

Maeve, once again, grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. But Homelander lashed out at her and pushed her back. Maeve flew back into the cockpit with his force and crashed into the pilot's seat. Under the combined strength of Maeve and Homelander, the seat was crushed and folded forward. And it hit the rudder of the plane.

The plane suddenly started flying head-on towards the ocean. Passengers were screaming and shouting. 

“Homelander, what are you doing!?” Lamplighter asked as he followed him. But Homelander ignored him and continued to move towards the door they came in. Everyone was trying to hold Homelander and begging him to save them. 

“Let go of me or swear the God I will burn you all!” He flashed his eyes red and shouted at the passengers trying to reach him. 

Lamplighter understood what Homelander was trying to do. “Oh my God! NO! Don’t you fucking leave me here! No!” He shouted from behind and he caught Homelander by the foot just as he was about to jump out of the plane. Homelander mistook him as another passenger and shook his leg to drop Lamplighter, as if trying to throw off an annoying bug climbing on his leg. 

“No, please. I don’t want to die, please!” With the last strength in him, Lamplighter held Homelander's leg as strong as he could and begged him.

“Quit the goddamn whining, will you?” Homelander said with a sigh when he realized it was his arsonist teammate. Lamplighter stupidly smiled at him in relief and climbed up to his back as he did before. Lamplighter cursed as he saw what the situation looks like from afar. Homelander tried to say something but Lamplighter was panicking and he wouldn't let him speak; “It’s gonna hit the ocean! Fuck! Maeve is still inside!”

Yes, Homelander was aware that Maeve was still inside the plane. But if he goes back inside, everyone would jump on him to save them. 

“I have a plan, hang on.” Homelander said to Lamplighter and flew away from the plane; “I’m going to hit it at the back. Try and shove the tail down! Level it out! Maybe so we can make the plane float.” Lamplighter tightened his grip on Homelander’s shoulders as Homelander began to speed up.

Meanwhile, Maeve had just recovered from the hit. Fortunately, she was not hurt but she looked like she has left the slaughterhouse, as she fell in the blood and guts on the floor. 

Maeve slowly got up on her trembling feet. She clung to the walls of the plane and started going towards the exit door. As Maeve passed the passengers, everyone begged her to save them. But Maeve shook her head with tears in her eyes and continued on her way, apologizing.

She reached the exit door where they came from, then suddenly the plane was thrown with great force. And within seconds the tail of the plane was separated from its body.

“Oh, Fuck! Lamplighter, did you see that?” Homelander asked his teammate on his back. Except, Lamplighter wasn’t on his back anymore. Homelander's skin might be thick enough to pierce through the fuselage of the plane, but Lamplighter's wasn't. When Homelander looked down, he saw a shattered, headless body in the Lamplighter's suit fall into the ocean.

“Fuck…” Homelander cursed. In this situation, there was nothing to do but swear. But he couldn't think much about it. Because as he split the plane in two, the passengers of the plane started to be thrown into the air and fall into the ocean.

His eyes searched for Maeve in that chaos. Noir was missing, Lamplighter was dead, the mission had failed. If they lose Maeve as well, this can be very difficult to explain. 

Luckily, Maeve was at the door of the plane. She was holding the door as tight as possible for her life. And as soon as Homelander saw her, he flew right next to her. He gathered her in his arms and flew away from the plane disaster.

Although Maeve no longer loved this man as she used to, she still could not stop her overwhelming feelings. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry loudly, burying her face in his neck. Homalander let Maeve pour out her heart while watching the plane crash into the ocean.

This shit is going to stink so bad, he could tell. The only positive thing about this is that there is no camera recording the event. But still, people going to blame them, blame Vought for this. This was now beyond himself or Seven or Ashley. This incident was now of a scale that Stan Edgar had to deal with.

 _I hope the old man is prepared for this_ , he thought and flew away.


End file.
